The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story
by Jennaya
Summary: Hochstetter is determined to get Hogan after his fiancé Lisal was killed in a bombing raid. What happens when he finds out Lisal was really a British spy working to keep Hogan’s team safe and a close friend of Nimrod? Sequel to Code Name Angel. Complete
1. Losses

**The Aftermath: Hochstetter's Story**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Disclaimer: As Schultz says: I own nothing about Hogan's Heroes and only like to take them out to play every now and then. This is the sequel to Code Name Angel.

* * *

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter stood at the back of the chapel greeting people as they made their way out of the building. Some of the guests came for curiosity sake, others truly cared, and still others were there to be seen by the right people and political gain.

His fiancé, a talented orphaned artist by the name of Lisal Berger, had been killed in Dusseldorf a few days before by a bombing raid delivered by the Allies. What Hochstetter didn't know was that she was a British agent, code name Angel, who had been recalled to London. After the people left, Hochstetter went to the front of the chapel to take Lisal's picture home with him, and the other things they used for the memorial service. He'd had remained in complete control until now; touching her face on the enlarged picture, Hochstetter broke down shedding the tears he'd been holding back. His mother came up and wrapped her arms around her son trying to comfort him. She knew how deeply he'd loved Lisal, and she had been looking forward to their upcoming marriage and hoping for grandchildren. Fitz Fuchs, his closest friend in Hammelburg, put a hand on his shoulder offering strength. After a few moments, Hochstetter pulled himself together and told his family he'd meet them at his house in a bit. He had some things he wanted to pick up from Lisal's place.

Arriving at her apartment, Hochstetter let himself in and looked around for a moment before starting. The window facing the east was where she'd paint, saying the morning light was always best and it faced the street. Her favorite coffee cup was sitting in the sink. The bedroom still smelled of her sweet fragrance. Her blue robe hung on the back of the closet door. Hochstetter walked through the tiny apartment picking out a few things. The rest would be disposed of by the building's superintendent. He took down the photos of her family and the two of them off the mantel holding them close. The Berger family had been completely destroyed due to the Allies, and it was almost more than Wolfgang could bear. Looking around the small place before he left, Hochstetter swore to her. "Lisal, I will cut Hogan's heart out for his part in your death. You will be revenged my love." Then he left the apartment never to return.

Arriving home, Wolfgang allowed his family and friends to gathered around giving him support. The next day, Hochstetter started his investigation into how Colonel Robert Hogan was responsible for his loss.

**

* * *

Switzerland April 1968**

Lisal Burke sat at a street side café sketching one of the town's statues. She'd always been artist, like her mum Angie, and couldn't think of doing anything else as her life's work. She was an accomplished painter, having sold her works to several international galleries and art collectors.

A man walking through the town's square was surprised to see anyone else out this early, and when his eyes landed on Lisal, he thought she was a hallucination. _It couldn't be,_ he said to himself, moving closer. His Lisal had been killed nearly 24 years ago, but this young woman looked like her spitting image only with brown eyes. Cautiously staying out of sight, he listened as she talked to the pigeons to which she was tossing bread crumbs. Her thick British accent came through clear across square. Closing his eyes, he remembered the sweet sound of his Lisal, with her northern German accent. He honestly couldn't believe the similarity between the two women, but found the courage to approach and speak to her.

"Hello Fraulein, I don't believe I've seen you in town before," the elderly man said coming up from behind her, giving her a startle.

"Oh, I didn't see you," Lisal responded surprised but not scared. The stranger seemed like a nice man and familiar to her somehow.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to scare you. Are you an artist?" He asked looking over at her sketch pad, remembering how he bumped into his Lisal in Hammelburg Germany all those years ago. Another lifetime ago.

"Yes, I like to sketch interesting scenes and then paint them later. My family and I are on vacation, so I thought I'd take a few sketches and save them for when I return home," Lisal answered.

"I am the owner of the local brewing company. If you want to stop by later today, I'd be happy to give you and your family a tour," he offered to her. He kept staring at her, she so looked like his beloved Liebchen. "Might I ask your name?"

"Lisal Burke," she responded reaching out and shaking his hand, "thank you for the offer. I'd like a tour, and I know my brother Wolfgang will be excited about it also."

The man handed her his card and told her when they arrived at the brewery to ask for him. Then he left her to finish her drawings, but instead of continuing on to his work he watched her from an alleyway. Lisal finished her sketch and then walked back to the hotel her family was staying at, unaware that the man was following her.

Arriving at the hotel, Lisal met up with her twin brother for breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. Afterwards, Wolfgang went to take care of some business for his company, promising to meet up with the ladies after lunch. Since their mum never came down for breakfast, Lisal went back upstairs to check on her. The sight she found in their hotel suite froze her in her tracks. Picking up the phone, Lisal called the only person she knew that could help her.

"Uncle Peter, something has happened to mum," she was near tears as she described the condition of their suite. After giving him all the information he requested, Lisal went to find her brother.

Hundreds of miles away, Peter Newkirk put the phone down after speaking with his god-daughter. _It had finally happened,_ he thought. They'd worried for twenty-four years and knew one day that they'd have to face one final battle from World War Two. Peter looked over at his long time friend, Robert Hogan. "Hochstetter has taken Angie," he simply stated. Both men wondered if she was still alive, and if they could keep the Burke twins safe.


	2. Plans Made

**London, One Month Ago**

"No, I'm going and that's final," Angie Burke said in a familiarly defiant tone. She was now pacing across her living room floor, her hands on her hips. "Rob, I've put my life on hold for too long. I have to find out…" she stopped talking for a moment, taking a deep breath, "I need to know."

"Angie, you know he's built a life for himself there and he's safe. Why do you have to endanger yourself? Your life is here," Hogan argued back. They'd been friends for over two decades, and he cared very deeply for the British agent who protected his team while they were prisoners of war in World War Two.

"Because…" Angie turned back towards him, "because, Wolfgang is the only man I've ever loved in my life. If there's a chance I can talk to him, I want that opportunity. I need to know, if he…if it might be possible…if there could still be an 'us'."

Hogan was floored; he had no idea that she still loved the Gestapo agent that made his life hell during his time at Stalag 13. How anyone could love that monster was beyond his imagination. The only good that every came from Major Wolfgang Hochstetter were the two children, he and Angie had. The twins, Lisal and Wolfgang, were good people because Hochstetter had no hand in raising them. Proceeding carefully he asked, "Angie, what about the kids? Even though they're adults, they love and need their mother. How would we explain to them that their father, whom they have grown up believing was dead, has killed their mum?"

"Wolfgang is not going to kill me. We're going to talk. First, I have to know how he feels about being a father, and then I'll have to figure out what to tell my children," Angie took a seat on the chair across from Hogan.

"Do I have to remind you that the reason we had to sneak you out of Germany was so that he wouldn't kill you?" Hogan threw back angrily; sometimes Angie was the most stubborn infuriating person. "Let alone what the agency would do if you were seen with him."

"I've put in my retirement paperwork. In five days, I will no longer work for MI-5 and will be a citizen, free to do as I wish. I'm planning on taking a vacation to Switzerland. Please just accept this; it's something I have to do. I know how to take care of myself, and if you, Peter, James, Louis, or Andrew were to accompany me, it wouldn't be the best message to send to Wolfgang."

Hogan gave up trying to convince her, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure she was protected on her 'vacation'. Angie was a lot like Hochstetter; once she decided something there was no way to change her mind. But he could be just as stubborn in protecting those he cared for, and had a few favors he could call in. Hogan knew firsthand the trouble the Gestapo Major could cause.

**

* * *

Hammelburg Germany, December 1944**

Hochstetter walked into his office the day after the memorial service. He had a lot of work to do and first thing was to find out about the status of the Düsseldorf Gestapo. The bombing a few days ago had completely destroyed the building, but a few people had survived. He had his aide connect him to their temporary quarters and was pleasantly surprised to find that his friend was alive.

"I'm glad to know that you survived that terrible bombing. Are you all right? Were you injured?" Hochstetter asked his old friend, Major Raban Braun, the head of Düsseldorf Gestapo.

"Wolfgang, it's good to hear from you, but I didn't expect you to be back to work this quickly. I have a couple of minor injuries, but nothing to keep me away from work. I'm so sorry about Lisal. I tried to get to her, but there was nothing left of that part of the hotel. I failed to protect her while she was in my city. Can you ever forgive me, my friend?" Braun asked. He truly felt responsible for her death. The two men had met on their first day of Gestapo officer's training school and quickly became friends.

"It wasn't your fault, but it is the damn Allies. Although, I suspect someone here of having a hand in her death, if you can answer a couple of questions it would assist me a lot," Hochstetter replied.

"Any way I can be of help, if someone caused her death, we will get them," Braun promised full of conviction.

"What can you tell me of your office bringing some prisoners from Stalag 13 in for questioning the day before the bombing?" Hochstetter asked with great anticipation.

"I don't know what you're talking about. No one from here would have any reason to talk to prisoners from that stalag. And I authorized no one to do such an act. Why do you ask?" Braun was confused.

"Do you think that any of the visiting Gestapo would have authorized the arrest?" He knew it! It was all a lie.

"They would have used our detention cells, and I know for a fact that no prisoners were brought in that day. Everyone was too busy preparing for the conference. Why are you asking these questions?"

"The person who I suspect of being responsible for the bombing claimed to be taken to Düsseldorf by your men. I knew it was all lies, now I have my man. I can prove once and for all that he's Papa Bear," Hochstetter was delightedly happy.

"You have Papa Bear! I want to attend his interrogation," Braun declared. He was ready to extract his revenge for Lisal's death on the man slowly and excruciatingly. Hochstetter was an amateur and never had the stomach for real interrogation techniques, but if this person had a hand in Lisal's death, Braun would show Hochstetter how to carry out a few new methods of persuasion.

"By all means, come on down and we'll do this together. He's going to pay for killing Lisal along with a lot of other crimes," Hochstetter gloated. He finally had his proof Hogan was a spy and the Geneva Convention couldn't protect him now. After hanging up with Braun, Hochstetter made another call.

* * *

Out at Stalag 13, Sergeant Hans Schultz ambled over to barracks two shaking his head sadly; this was not a responsibility he wanted to have.

"Hi Schultzie, what's up?" LeBeau asked the guard as he entered the barracks two.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" He asked wishing he didn't have to do this.

"He's in his office. What's going on Schultz?" Kinch asked standing up from the common table concerned about the look on the portly guard's face.

Schultz walked over the Colonel's door and knocked, after receiving an "Enter," he opened the door. "Colonel Hogan, I have orders from General Burkhalter to place you in the cooler in solitary confinement, until he and the Gestapo arrive. I'm sorry Colonel Hogan," Schultz told him.

"Why? What's this about?" Hogan asked alarmed. His men also wanted to know standing up ready to defend their commanding officer. Hogan told them to calm down by putting his hand out to them.

"I don't know anything Colonel or I'd tell you. Please come with me. I'm sorry," Schultz answered him.

"Let me get my jacket," Hogan walked back into his office picking up his jacket and crush cap. Exchanging worried looks with his men, he told them to stay loose and close. Then he followed Schultz over to the cooler, when they arrived, the guard started to open a door to one of the cells. "The mattress on the bed in that cell is a little thicker making it more comfortable. Can I wait in there?"

Schultz shrugged his shoulders opening the other door, he didn't care which cell Hogan took. The Colonel sat down and waited for his interrogators to arrive. His mind going over a thousand things they could be coming for, but he knew it was their so called trip to Düsseldorf.


	3. Love and Secrets

**Switzerland April 1968**

Hochstetter waited in the hotel hallway, in an alcove, until he saw the young woman Lisal, exit from a suite with a man whom appeared to be her brother. The young man's features were very familiar to his own. Several minutes after the elevator closed, he gathered his nerve and walked up to the hotel room door. As he prepared to knock; a blond woman opened it, getting ready to go downstairs, surprised to see anyone standing there.

When Hochstetter's brown eyes met her blue ones, his breath caught in his throat as his heart stopped…then started again. They kept staring, immobile as the world vanished, both lost in memory, hope, and fear.

Angie took a few steps backwards as Hochstetter followed her into the suite. She felt as giddy as a teenager in love and as uncertain as a war weary agent simultaneously. When he took a step closer, she fingered one of the knives hidden in her clothing. She came here to find him, but didn't expect him to find her this soon, since she'd only arrived the day before. Hochstetter reached up and placed a hand on the side of her face. She relished his touch; kissing his hand as it crossed her lips, while she stared deeply into his eyes.

He took another step forward placing his second hand on the other side of her face, and then reached in until their lips touched in a gentle, sweet, and sensual kiss. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he pulled away.

Angie wrapped her arms around his neck as his snaked her waist. Their lips met for another kiss, this time hungrily, passionately, and desperate for each other. Only the need for air separated them. Leaning their heads together, Angie said, "We need to talk."

"Ja, we do. There is much we need to discuss," he replied not allowing the seething anger inside him to rise up. Right now, he wanted to feel the love of the woman he'd mourned for years, soon enough she'd have to answer for her actions. What the day would bring he didn't know, but he would have his answers one way or another.

"Not here," Angie requested still holding tight to him almost afraid he'd disappear if she let go. At this moment only love flowed between them, but she knew one or both of them could be dead by the end of the day. She would protect her children at any cost, but her heart was torn with the love she had for him. How could love be so damn complicated? Why did others get to fall in love and live happily ever after? All she ever wanted was a normal life with the man she knew was her soul mate. Would love prevail? Would he kill her? Would she be forced to kill him?

"I know a place. Come with me," he said as he released her out of their embrace. Angie walked over to the coat tree hastily grabbing her jacket walking out the door with the man she loved. She grabbed her coat so quickly that she never noticed the ornate decoration that started swinging as her coat brushed against it. She also didn't hear the crash of the decoration or the flowers that were also knocked off the table. Crystal, flowers, and pottery went tumbling down leaving a mess on the floor.

The two walked out of the hotel through the back entrance, observed by a party unbeknownst to them. He smiled watching them leave together, eight years of hard work and secrets had paid off in the preparation for this day. Easily following them to their destination, he made sure they were safe before starting the next part of his mission. There was much to do and his job was only beginning. Things left unfinished from the war had to be resolved, and he knew that both Papa Bear and Nimrod would be showing up very soon with their individual entourages. He'd keep them occupied and away from the couple. He was going to enjoy matching wits against those two as they searched for the pair. Turning to leave, it was time for him to start a false trail for his opponents to follow. Only time would tell what the outcome of this day would be, but he knew in his gut that blood could be shed.

**

* * *

Stalag 13, December 1944**

After Schultz left, Kinch and Newkirk moved the block concealing the entrance to the tunnel out of the way, entering the cell Hogan was confined in.

"Sir, any idea what's going on?" Kinch asked extremely worried, offering Hogan a pistol.

"Not yet, did you pick anything up from Klink's office?" Hogan questioned declining to take the weapon, if he was caught with it, their operation and his life would be over quickly.

"LeBeau and Carter are listening now, but he hasn't said anything. Gov'nor do you think this has to do with our trip to Düsseldorf?" Newkirk asked equally worried.

"It might be, but we won't know until they arrive. I want you to get everything ready to evacuate the camp. Have it all together and ready to burn. If the Gestapo comes into the camp and they head towards the barracks, I want everyone to get out. Don't try to come for me; I'll stall them as long as I can. That's a direct order that I want carried out!" Hogan deadpanned his two team members.

"Gov'nor there's no way in hell we're leaving you in the hands of those bastards! Why don't we all leave now?" Newkirk declared angrily.

"We don't know what's happening. It maybe something I can talk us out of. But I mean it, if it looks like they're going to arrest you, I want you to clear out! It won't take them long to find the tunnels. Do I make myself clear?" Hogan ordered them receiving reluctant 'yes, sirs' from both men. "Kinch, I want you to contact London and tell them we maybe closing up shop in the next couple of hours. Have them set evacuation plan Charlie into effect if they don't hear from us in three hours."

"Sir, what if a radio detection truck is brought into the compound, and I can't get back in touch with them? They'd be under the mistaken impression we've evacuated," Kinch asked wishing the colonel would just come with them.

"I'm not so sure they'd be under the wrong impression. Pass the word around to all the barracks leaders; make sure everyone knows what's happening. They know what to do," Hogan answered. Hearing someone coming into the cooler, they quickly replaced the stone and Hogan sat back on the bed. The window on the door slid open with a guard peering in to make sure he was in the cell, and then it closed without a word spoken. Hogan's tension rose as the waiting continued.


	4. Gestapo Nightmares

**Switzerland April 1968**

Hogan, Newkirk, and Kinch debarked from the plane about mid-day after the short flight from London to Switzerland. They met up with Carter, LeBeau, and the younger Wolfgang, whom had cars and weapons ready for them. When Hogan knew there was no way of talking Angie out of her trip, he contacted the rest of his team informing them of what was about to occur. They all agreed to provide security protection for Angie without her knowledge, in their hearts they'd always known this day would finally arrive. Unfortunately, Hochstetter had slipped by them and gotten to Angie before they could stop him. Kinch and Carter were going out to Hochstetter's brewery by Hogan's request. He, Newkirk, and Wolfgang were going to Hochstetter's house to look for clues as to where else he might have taken their friend. LeBeau was going to stay at the hotel with Lisal, just in case Angie showed up on her own, or if any danger came to Lisal.

Hogan pulled onto the street where Hochstetter lived, and the three approached the house on foot. Just as they were leaving the car, another vehicle drove by looking for Hochstetter, what he found instead was a man who looked like an older Papa Bear. Finally after all these years, he was going to have his revenge. First of course, he'd have to make sure it really was Hogan, and then he'd kill him. He watched them make their way to the house and then found a place to wait. Papa Bear would not escape his grip this time.

**

* * *

Stalag 13, December 1944**

An hour later, Schultz escorted Hogan over to Klink's office where General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter were waiting with the Kommandant. "General, Major," Hogan acknowledged them entering the office taking a seat. The two Gestapo guards in the outer office armed with automatic rifles didn't escape his notice.

"Hogan, we're going to discuss your trip to Düsseldorf," Hochstetter stated with a smile. He had him now and nothing could get Hogan out of his grasp this time.

"What about it?" Hogan asked tasting the bile in the back of his throat. He knew getting Angie out might come back and bite them. Get her back to England at all cost; those were his orders, well it might be at his cost. He only hoped his men could get out alive.

"Tell us about your trip, Hogan," Burkhalter requested looking at the Colonel, but not revealing anything on his face.

"I don't know what you want to know. Gestapo picked us up, took us off, then asked lots of questions," Hogan replied nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"You said that you were picked up and taken to Düsseldorf Gestapo headquarters. I happen to know that the head of Düsseldorf office didn't authorize a pickup from here, and he knows for a fact that you were not brought into his headquarters. What do you have to say to that Hogan?" Hochstetter gloated standing over Hogan in the chair; he had his man now.

"I never said we were taken to Düsseldorf Gestapo, Colonel Klink said that was who picked us up. I don't know where they were from they didn't say," Hogan answered simply with a smile.

"Where did they take you?" General Burkhalter asked raising an eyebrow at Hochstetter. He was seated in Klink's chair with his hands in his lap.

"I'm not sure, General. We were blindfolded for most of the trip. When they took them off, we were in a detention cell," Hogan replied folding his arms around himself. "Why don't you ask the Luftwaffe officer who helped transport us these questions?"

"What Luftwaffe officer?" Burkhalter questioned looking at Klink from behind the desk. This was information he should have known about before now. What else didn't he know?

"His name was Major Webber, and he was sent by the Gestapo," Klink nervously answered. Hogan made a mental note to retire the underground member's persona permanently now.

"What Gestapo, Klink? There was no Gestapo here that night! No one from Hammelburg or Düsseldorf came to pick up Hogan and his men. It was the underground and you let them walk right out of here with the most dangerous man in Germany! Perhaps when I'm finished with Hogan, I should come back and interrogate you," Hochstetter ranted walking around the room.

"Major, we haven't established anything yet, you're getting ahead of yourself," Burkhalter stated raising his voice slightly as a warning to the pacing Hochstetter. "Klink, tell me about the phone call you received. Who was it from?" Hogan stayed quiet watching the interchange between the Germans, his mind working overtime trying to find a way to save his men.

"It was a General Kinchmeyer from Berlin," Klink answered nervously. "I had no reason to question his authority."

"Klink, you wouldn't question anyone's authority," Hochstetter declared angrily. "There is no General Kinchmeyer in the Gestapo, you idiot!"

"I think he means General Kittsmeyer, and he's a good friend of mine," Burkhalter interrupted before Hochstetter could go into a tirade. "Now Klink, please continue with your story."

"He called saying he'd developed a new interrogation procedure, and wanted to test it out on some of our prisoners," Klink said nervously looking from the General to the Major.

"You allowed the Gestapo to take your prisoners to experiment upon, without clearing it with me first?" Burkhalter asked shaking his head in dismay.

"I could hear the Fuehrer in the background as we talked. I didn't see a need to question his orders. I was told the orders came from the Fuehrer directly," Klink nervously fumbled his words out.

"Lies! All lies. I'm beginning to suspect you of being in league with Hogan," Hochstetter said with a dangerously low voice.

"I believe this entire matter can be cleared up with one phone call," Burkhalter declared in a calm voice. He'd either get rid of Hogan, who had been a royal pain in the ass, or Hochstetter would go crawl back under his rock. The General didn't care which at this point. He picked up the phone and asked to be connected to Gestapo headquarters in Berlin, and waited for General Kittsmeyer to answer the line.

"Kittsmeyer here," a rough voice came across the phone.

"Carl, this is Albert. How are you doing today? I'm glad to hear it. Listen, I have a bit of a situation that I'm hoping you can clear up for me," Burkhalter started asking him about the supposed phone call and taking some of his prisoners for a few hours.


	5. Surprising Allies

**Switzerland April 1968**

Hochstetter opened the door for Angie as they went into his weekend house. It was a nice size house set far back from civilization. The interior was decorated with dark wood paneling, and the house was furnished with rich cherry wood furniture. The place definitely needed a woman's touch, but it did fit Hochstetter's personality. He walked over to the fireplace in the main room and started a fire; for early April it was still cold out and the house didn't have any other method of heating. Angie started some water on the stove to make coffee as Hochstetter hung up their coats, once the hot drink was prepared the two sat down on a couch in front of the fire facing each other.

"I think we should start with the fact that you're alive. And then the young lady I met today, whom I assume is your daughter, Lisal." Hochstetter held his face unreadable, but his tone had a bit of a bite to it.

Angie lowered her head and took a deep breath not even sure where to begin, when she looked up she started. "I had to leave Germany; it was no longer safe for you or me. If I'd stayed, then one or both of us would have been killed, so Hogan helped to get me out."

"Hogan? Why would he help, and what do you mean one of us would be killed? Did you ever love me or was it all an act?" Hochstetter growled.

"When I told you that I loved you, I meant it with all my being. You're the only man I've ever loved," Angie answered looking directly into his eyes. "Hogan ran the sabotage unit you were looking for back then, and he had the ability to get me back to London."

"You were a spy for the Allies! Why should I believe anything you say to me now?" He screamed at her causing Angie to flinch at his outburst.

"Wolfgang, I've committed treason to protect you, and I was able to convince Papa Bear and Nimrod to also commit treason for you," Angie answered. "All the things I've done, since the last time we saw each other was to keep you safe and alive."

* * *

**Stalag 13 December 1944**

Hogan sat there with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach; he was afraid that he was watching his operation of nearly three years unravel in front of his eyes. This General wouldn't confirm the story, and he knew he'd be turned over to the Gestapo. His mind was raising a thousand questions and suggestions on how to get out alive, but no scenario that he played in his head, brought the results of him living. The best he could do was to hope to stall long enough for his men to get away, they'd be his legacy. If they lived… then that was the most he could hope for at this point.

Burkhalter put the phone down smiling and then looked up at the Major, "General Kittsmeyer has confirmed everything Klink and Hogan have been saying. I think the next time you should get your facts straight within your own branch, before you start accusing the Luftwaffe of being in league with the Allies. I suggest you leave now," Burkhalter's tone said it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

Hogan tried to keep his face at an impasse, but the relief and confusion that flooded through him was enormous. Was Kinch really able to fool Burkhalter? Who was this General Kittsmeyer? Letting out a deep breath, Hogan watched Hochstetter gravel his way out the door, but not before he warned Hogan he'd be back.

"Colonels, as far as I'm concerned this matter is closed. Hogan, you're free to go. Klink and I have some matters to discuss," Burkhalter said indicating with his hand for him to leave. Hogan didn't have to be told twice; he was out of there like a shot and on his way back to barracks two. He had a camp evacuation to stop, and to thank Kinch for his fast thinking and work.

Hogan walked into the barracks asking where Kinch was, LeBeau told him at the radio. Both men went down the ladder meeting up with Kinch and Newkirk in the radio room. When his radioman put down the headset from informing London no evacuation was necessary, Hogan asked him. "Kinch, how did you do it? I'm damn impressed, tell me all about it."

"Colonel, I was upstairs when General Burkhalter made that call. It wasn't me who was talking to him. Who is this Kittsmeyer?"

Hogan shook his head in utter amazement; he'd thought they'd pulled another fast one over on the Germans. Who did he need to thank for saving his team? He asked Kinch to find out everything he could on the General.

* * *

In Berlin, General Kittsmeyer sat back in his chair. _My friend Nimrod, I hope that helps with whatever you're up too. I owe you everything, since you got my family safely out of Germany, and somehow together, we'll take the maniac down._

* * *

Hochstetter drove back to Hammelburg Gestapo headquarters madder than he'd ever been in his life. He _knew_ Hogan was his man, but how was he going to prove it? Why would General Kittsmeyer have taken Hogan and his men? What did he learn?

When he got to his office, his friend Major Braun was waiting for him. "Is Papa Bear downstairs?" he asked with great anticipated excitement. Braun had been planning the interrogation during his trip to Hammelburg. After Hochstetter explained what happened while pacing around his office, Braun suggested. "Kittsmeyer was supposed to have been at the meeting but at the last minute something came up. Do you think they could be working together?"

"A Gestapo General? No, I doubt it, but it would be worth looking into just in case. I know Hogan is Papa Bear, but I have no proof to get him out of Stalag 13," Hochstetter pounded his fist against the desk.

"You are the best investigator I've ever met. I believe you even without physical proof. It would seem that the only obstacle would be to get Papa Bear outside of the stalag. If we can't bring him out, then we have to give him the proper incentive to come to us," Braun replied with an evil smirk. "I might even have a way. I have a lead on a French underground agent seen in this area several times. The only logical reason for her recurrent travel here would be meetings with Papa Bear to coordinate their activities. Do you think she'd be suitable motivation?"

"Ja, I think you may have the solution. How shall we plan this?" Hochstetter was elated as the two started working out the details.


	6. Dead Ends

**Switzerland April 1968**

Hogan, Newkirk, and Wolfgang were looking through Hochstetter's house in the city for clues as to where he and Angie might have gone. After finishing the room he'd inspected, the younger man called his adopted 'uncles' into the hallway.

"Rob, Peter, I need some answers from you. Less than a day after arriving here, for a vacation she planned for years, my mum goes missing. And for some reason Louis and Andrew just happen to be here at the same time. Then the two of you and James fly in on a moment's notice. Who has taken mum and exactly what's going on?" Wolfgang deadpanned them while blocking them from entering the master bedroom.

"Honestly kid, I think that's something you're gonna need to discuss with your mum," Newkirk answered trying to deflect the question.

"Peter, I'm no longer a child. I've been a field operative for MI-5 for quite some time now and if I'm going to help find mum, I need to know what we're up against!" Wolfgang demanded in such a way Hogan and Newkirk knew they had to tell him.

"During the war, your mum spent some time in Germany doing her job, and we had to sneak her out of the country to save her from a Gestapo officer named Hochstetter. There's more to it and the finer details you're gonna have to discuss with Angie. Right now we have to find her and make sure she's all right," Hogan told him.

"This Gestapo officer is my father isn't he? The man my mum has cried for all these years," Wolfgang said shocking the other two into stunned silence. How did he make that leap? Wolfgang walked back into the bedroom, pointing to the painting on the wall. It was painted from the photo of Hochstetter and Angel on their day trip a few weeks before she left Germany. "Mum has the same photo she keeps hidden in her bedside table. She takes it out every so often and cries over it. So after all this time my parents get together; how much danger is mum really in? Does he love her like she loves him?"

Taking a deep breath Hogan answered him, "Yes, he is your father. We don't know how he feels about her now, but we had to get her out of Germany because she was afraid he'd kill her. That's why we didn't want her coming here alone."

Wolfgang turned away from the other two shaking his head wondering what they should do from here. Were his parents just talking or could his mum really be in danger? It was a real threat he couldn't ignore, turning back towards his uncles Wolfgang asked, "Where do we go from here? I haven't found anything to suggest where they might have gone, have either of you?"

Both men answered negatively, and then Hogan picked up the phone calling LeBeau to see if he'd heard from Kinch and Carter. LeBeau said that they'd had no luck either at the brewery and no one knew where Hochstetter would be if he wasn't at home or work. Hochstetter was a workaholic and didn't have much of a personal life.

**

* * *

Out at Hochstetter's weekend home**

"I need you to start from the beginning and explain yourself," Hochstetter said starting to calm down a bit, his dark brown eyes flashing fury and confusion at the same time.

Angie nodded her head, her eyes meeting his and began her story from the last time they spoke. "Do you remember the last phone conversation we had? I made a choice in that call to leave Germany and save our baby," she said before he interrupted her.

"Our baby? The young woman I met earlier, she's my daughter?" He wanted to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes, I was pregnant, although at the time I didn't know that I was carrying twins. We have a son and a daughter, Wolfgang and Lisal," she let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "I knew if I was exposed as a spy, then I'd be killed and quite possibly you would have been also because of our relationship. My heart kept telling me that I had to come clean with you or leave. If I told you about my job, then Nimrod would have come after us, and we'd both been killed. So the only thing I could do to keep us all alive was to go back to London."

"If I had known…" Hochstetter started shaking his head.

"What would you have done? Would you have allowed me to live? Would you have come to London with me? Would our children have been born?" Angie asked firmly, but not in a harsh tone.

"I don't know. You can't lay all this out for me and expect me to know what I would have done instantly," he answered getting up and pacing around the room. Even though his anger was seething through him at her betrayal, he tried to keep his voice calm.

**

* * *

Stalag 13, December 1944**

Kinch came upstairs from the tunnel with a message and a wide smile on his face handing it over to Hogan. "When?" Hogan asked with a lopsided grin and a sparkle showing in his eyes.

"She'll be here tomorrow night, says it's something important and wants you to meet her at those coordinates, sir." Kinch answered pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Her who?" LeBeau asked with excitement hoping that any woman might be coming to the camp.

"Tiger," Kinch answered as he took a seat at the common table.

"Très gentil mon Colonel, I know it's been a while since she's been around. I hope you have a good time," LeBeau said with a knowing look on his face.

"She's coming for business reasons, LeBeau," Hogan said thinking about how he was going to prepare to see Tiger.

"Oui, mon Colonel, oui," LeBeau responded not believing for a moment that it was all business.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me," Hogan said not to anyone in particular as he closed his office door. His mind was on a very special underground agent and partially wondering what information she had, that was so important for her to risk another trip to his area.


	7. Old Friends and New Enemies

**Switzerland April 1968**

Newkirk walked around Hochstetter's house frustrated trying to decide what to do next. He knew that Angie's trip here was a bad idea and his gut said trouble was brewing. In his life, he'd known several strong independent women, but Angie was the most stubborn he'd known. He wasn't sure who was more pig-headed, Hogan or Angie; both always had the ability to drive him nuts.

"All right, there's nothing here that's going to help us locate them. I know someone who might be able to give us a lead, let's go to church gentleman," Hogan declared closing the middle drawer on the desk. The three friends left the house and drove to the edge of the town to an old Catholic church. The steeple stood tall, towering above the town with a large bell that rang out at noon daily. The building was over five hundred years old and had seen a lot of history. On the exterior compound walls, scars could still be seen from the French Revolution*, and possible as far back as the Thirty Year War**, no one knew for sure. Somehow, it gave the place character.

"Gov'nor, who are we meeting here?" Newkirk asked as they got out of the car taking a look around at the place. It reminded him of some of the churches in England.

"Oh, someone I think you'll recognize is the head priest here," Hogan replied mysteriously with a lopsided grin. "He's kept an eye out in this area for us for many years."

"If it was known where this Gestapo officer was, then why wasn't he picked up in the round up?" Wolfgang asked with slight irritation in his voice. Even though Switzerland was neutral and officially didn't allow extradition, that didn't mean some individuals weren't unofficially removed from the country.

Hogan winced and before he came up with an answer, Father Karl Langenscheidt came out the building greeting his visitors warmly. Newkirk was totally amazed as he shook the former guard's hand. How had he not known about him being here?

"Welcome Robert, Peter, it's so good to see you again," Langenscheidt shook hands with all three men. "This must be young Wolfgang; you look a lot like your father only with your mother's eyes."

"How is it that everyone knows about my father except me and my sister?" Wolfgang asked looking at each of the men.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's all right, he's just had a few surprises today," Hogan answered putting his arm around Langenscheidt's shoulders. "We need your help old friend. The thing we've discussed in the past has come to play, and we're wondering if you might have any information that might assist us."

"Then we should discuss this in the privacy of my office," Langenscheidt answered ushering them into the church.

"What I'd like to know is 'ow you came to be a priest here?" Newkirk asked trying to get his mind around everything while taking a good look around the place.

Langenscheidt explained that before the war, it was his life's dream to become a priest. But then with Hitler's arresting people of the cloth of all religions, he put that dream on hold. To make matters worse, he was then drafted into the Luftwaffe, but was fortunate enough to avoid the Russian Front and stationed at Stalag 13 instead. It didn't take him long to realize what Hogan and his team were up to. He felt for that season of his life, he was to help Schultz protect them. Then with the war over, he was able to follow his calling, and this was his first and only parish. A couple of years later, he ran into Hogan at a café in town, and the two were able to openly talk about their experiences and life both before and after the war. That day Langenscheidt became Hogan's contact for this area of Switzerland, and informed him about wanted war criminals trying to hide there from extradition. Wolfgang had questions, but he was going to wait until they found his mother to demand answers.

As Newkirk closed the door to Langenscheidt's office, Hogan posed the question if the priest might know somewhere else that Hochstetter might be hiding.

"There is a cabin a few kilometers from here that is a safe haven for several old Gestapo agents. I have the directions, but I can't go with you," Langenscheidt said walking around to the back of his desk.

"Directions will be fine, thank you," Hogan replied with a gentle smile.

A knock on the office door startled everyone as it opened. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Father Karl, but the Milson family has arrived," his secretary informed him.

"Tell them I will be with them in a moment," he informed his secretary. She nodded and closed the door. Turning back to his guests, he said, "I'm sorry that I don't have any more time. I have a funeral to plan with a parish family."

"If we can get the directions, we'll leave and let you get on with your day," Newkirk offered.

"Of course, of course, it is in my personal address book. Let me see, here it is," the former guard answered, and allowed Wolfgang to copy the instructions down. "I've never been out there, and understand it's difficult to locate. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, my friend," Hogan shook his hand. "I hope we do also. We'll show ourselves out, you go take care of your people."

As Wolfgang drove the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road, the tail they'd picked up at Hochstetter's house started following them again. The second car didn't go unnoticed by the man who had been trying to throw Hogan's team off of Hochstetter's trail all day. _Papa Bear, with any luck, you're about to become very lost in the back roads. I'll take care of the unwanted visitor following you, and make sure he doesn't cause you any trouble._

* * *

**Germany December 1944**

"Danke Sergeant, that was good work, you may kill the prisoner now. Only don't make it too fast, take your time and enjoy it," Braun praised his underling then hung up the phone and turned towards Hochstetter. "Good news, the underground agent has contacted the leader of the French resistance, and she will be in Hammelburg tomorrow to meet with Papa Bear. We have the coordinates of that rendezvous." He handed his friend the information.

"Finally, we'll have them both! Hogan will not be able to escape this time," Hochstetter gloated walking around his office. "I want us to be setup before either makes it out to the old farmhouse. I'll send out a couple of troops to keep an eye on it tonight, just in case someone is watching the area."

At that moment, Captain Fuchs knocked on Hochstetter's door and entered when granted permission. "Herr Major, I wanted to let you know that I have the suspect in a holding cell. Major Braun, I didn't realize you were coming today. How are things in Düsseldorf? How are you feeling?"

"Düsseldorf is starting to come back, but we have a lot of work to do. My arm will mend, it's not the first broken bone I've had. Thank you for asking. What crime has this prisoner committed?" Braun hoped it was something tied to the Allies.

"We had a bank robbery*** a couple of weeks ago. The Captain has just finished rounding up the crew," Hochstetter answered not wanting to share credit in their arrest. "Fuchs, will you be able to handle the interrogation? Braun and I are working on something that takes my priority. Also, will you send Corporal Schneider to my office? I have an assignment for him."

"Jawohl, Herr Major. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Nein, I believe you'll have your hands full with the robbers, and that is a top priority," Hochstetter answered his second in command with a smile.

"As you wish," Fuchs saluted the majors before leaving Hochstetter's office wondering what those two were up too. He'd have to make some discreet inquires.

"I don't want anyone to know who we are going after until they're in custody," Hochstetter said.

"Do you have reason to suspect Fuchs?" Braun asked concerned. There had been a few Gestapo agents he had to get rid of in the past. They were too eager for advancement, and would have surpassed him in a way that wasn't good for his career.

"Nein, nein, he's a good officer that I trust implicitly. I just don't want to share in the glory of capturing Papa Bear is all," Hochstetter gloated. "How did you take the underground member into custody and get them to talk?"

"We received a tip about a secret meeting and were able to infiltrate it. My man got the names of some of the top people in Düsseldorf, and then we raided the next meeting. I was able to arrest three of seven members. Unfortunately, the other four are still at large," Braun's face showed displeasure for losing the others. "Luckily, our man wasn't made so we've been able to use his code name and found the link between the German and French underground."

"Very nicely done. I have suspected there was a connection between the two undergrounds," Hochstetter said sitting down in his chair.

"Yes, her name is Marie Monet, but we don't know her code name at this point. That's all right; we will know everything once we capture her and Papa Bear tomorrow. I have a new interrogation technique that seems to work very well," Braun filled him in from his seat in front of the desk.

"What is your new method?" Hochstetter was interested because his friend's ways were always unique and fitted his personality. Hochstetter preferred to stay with the older methods of pummeling a prisoner, if being nice didn't work.

"A few weeks ago, I took my nephew fishing. After catching his first fish, I showed him how to filet it. Later that night, I was thinking that it would make an interesting interrogation technique. I've used it on several prisoners now, and it is the most effective tool that I've found. When we have Fraulein Monet and Papa Bear, I'll show you how effective filleting a prisoner really is."

* * *

*Fought in 1798

** Fought from 1618 - 1648

***The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery episode


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Switzerland April 1968:**

Hochstetter paced around his living room trying to digest what Angie had been telling him. She was a spy for the enemy and somehow she had committed treason for him? None of it made sense. He wanted…no needed her to tell him the entire story. At this point, he didn't know how he felt about her. Part of him just wanted to say damn the past and hold her tight, and part of him wanted to strangle her for all she'd put him through.

Angie waited for him to speak knowing she'd given him a lot to absorb, and wanted him to take whatever time he needed before asking more questions. She'd decided long ago that when this conversation took place, she would be open, honest, and straightforward with her answers. This long after the war there was no reason to hide secrets that were no longer classified. Everything she'd done in the war had been declassified over five years ago, so she wasn't breaking any laws or rules within MI5. Granted…the US had a longer time frame for top-secret information, but she didn't answer to them. This was her one and only chance at life with love.

Sitting back down on the couch, Hochstetter asked her to explain what she meant when she said she'd committed treason to protect him.

Taking a deep breath Angie began telling her story. "When I returned back to work after the babies were born, I took an in-house position instead of returning to the field. I needed to be home every night to take care of our children. I was assigned to decipher information brought in from Gestapo Section 8 headquarters. Boxes and boxes of items were stacked in storage rooms, so my first task was to oversee the cataloging and sorting of everything that had been confiscated," Angie looked into his eyes to see the anger building for the enemy taking what he considered spoils of war from the Fatherland. "I'm sorry. I know this has to be hard for you."

"I had to learn to deal with Germany's failures a long time ago. I'd thought I'd moved passed it, but I guess you never get over losing a war or being betrayed. The Fuhrer deceived the people of Germany in his desire to conquer the world, and then with the cowardice that he showed at the end of the war. He was ambitious and arrogant. He wasn't worthy of running our great country or the world. The Allies were just as arrogant when they stripped Germany of all our accomplishments and scientific breakthroughs!" His voice revealed a mixture of resignation, resentment, and rage. Hochstetter stood up then walked over to the fire to stir it. Without warning, he turned and punched a hole in the wall.

Angie visibly flinched, she'd seen him in many different moods, but never so enraged that he punched something. She maneuvered one of her knives to be more easily accessed, wondering if she should have told someone where she was going. She walked into the kitchen and brought a towel out to clean the blood off his hand. He looked deep into her eyes as he took the towel. They stood staring without speaking for a moment, and then he wrapped the cloth around his hand as he paced the room.

Angie sat back down and resumed her story. "I never saw any scientific information, only paperwork documentation, records, and bookkeeping data. I was specifically looking for forged documents, so we could identify the real from the forgeries," Angie watched him add another log before continuing. "About two months into the categorization, I found what I was looking for. It was a list of paperwork detailing passports and travel permits that were signed out by you." Hochstetter stopped pacing and looked at her with a dangerous glare. "I knew you weren't in any of the camps. I'd been watching every list of German soldiers, who were questioned in the detention camps. Daily, I checked the new people listed hoping to find you. I read every name from every camp, in hopes I'd see someone who might know where you were. I was prepared to do whatever it took to have you released and never to stand trial."

Hochstetter softened his look and with a sigh sat down next to her and urged her to continue.

"I knew when I saw the list, which identity you would have taken. Wolfgang Berger could only have been you. So, I took the list out of the box and hid it where it would never be found. I falsified the record saying the page was a duplicate and had been miscounted." Angie waited for him to speak. Instead, Hochstetter walked over and unlocked the door to his office. Pulling out the drawer of his desk, he opened a hidden panel and took out the passport he'd used to enter the country. Angie followed behind him, but before she reached him, she stopped in her tracks. The sight before her took her breath away.

**

* * *

Germany December 1944:**

Hogan ushered his men into barracks two after being dismissed from evening roll call. They didn't have any extracurricular activities scheduled for the night, so he was going to turn in early, while encouraging his men to do the same. It had been a long week, and they needed to take advantage of any down time. Plus, he didn't expect to get any sleep tomorrow night when he met up with Tiger.

Before the Colonel could say goodnight to his men, they heard a knock coming from below. "Who is that? We don't have anyone downstairs," Hogan said looking around at his men.

"Maybe someone from one of the other barracks came through the tunnel?" Kinch offered as he went to hit the secret lever to let whomever it was come up.

"It had better be a damn good reason for them to break protocol," Hogan angrily replied as they watched the ladder drop. A moment later, the head of a friend popped up as he climbed into the barracks.

"I assure you Colonel, it is important," Captain Fuchs said stepping over the bunk bed frame.

"Fuchs, welcome, what brings you to our humble home this evening?" Hogan shook his hand and indicated for him to have a seat at the common table. LeBeau handed him a cup of coffee as Barker took door watch.

"I have good news and wanted to share it in person," the Gestapo officer answered as he sat down and took the coffee from LeBeau.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Carter interjected earning him a dirty look from Newkirk.

"The man who was arrested for the bank robbery has pled guilty, and named an accomplice who has also pled guilty. That means you and your men are completely clear of the situation and have nothing to fear from it." Fuchs informed them with a smile.

"Blimey, why would 'e go and do a thing like that?" Newkirk asked shaking his head.

"I'd bet because of the sentencing for bank robbery isn't as strict as for spying," Hogan said.

"That's exactly right. For the bank job, he will be spending five years in prison, whereas the penalty for selling state secrets is a firing squad," Fuchs answered after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Plus, he knows that when the Allies come rolling into Germany and take over the prisons, all he has to do is explain the reason he's in jail is for aiding the Allies. He'll do a few months, and then be set free," Hogan answered Newkirk. "It's a pretty smart move on his part. Your boss paid us a visit early this morning. Any idea what he's up too?"

"Actually, I was surprised by his return to work this early. Fraulein Berger was a sweet person, but I never figured out why she was so interested in Hochstetter," Fuchs shook his head in dismay. Hogan gave his men a warning look not to mention Angie. Fuchs was in enough of a precarious situation, and the less he knew the safer they all were. "The head of the Düsseldorf Gestapo is in town, and they are collaborating on something. I've asked around, but they're playing this close to the vest," Fuchs answered.

"Can you keep checking and let us know if you find something?" Kinch asked hoping to gain more information.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible," Fuchs shook his head no. Hogan gave him a quizzical look. "The reason I had to come tonight is that early in the morning I'm escorting the robbers to prison, and then I'm off to Düsseldorf for a week. I'm going to be assisting in getting the new headquarters set up. If I do hear anything, I'll try to let the underground know."

Hogan thanked his friend for the information and coming by as he walked him out the tunnel to the tree trunk exit. After seeing Fuchs off, Hogan secured their exterior trap door and made his way back to the barracks and climbed up to his top bunk. Hochstetter was up to something, he could feel it, so he decided he'd put a stop to all outside activity until they knew what type of trap was being set. He'd be the only one going out tomorrow evening to meet with Tiger._ They'd both been careful and there was no way Hochstetter knew of their planned rendezvous,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep, unaware of the danger lurking around that meeting.


	9. Traps Set

**Switzerland April 1968:**

Hogan read off the directions that Wolfgang had copied down and compared them to the map of the area. Once they were on the back roads, however, the map was of no use. The 'roads' were no more than dirt trails; some that hadn't been traveled well in a long time although a few did show some recent activity. He hoped they were on the right trail. Angie had now been missing nearly five hours, and he was trying to keep his mind from worrying. "There should be a turn along here somewhere," he said indicating the right side with his hand.

"How far away is this place?" Newkirk asked watching for a side trail.

"We should be close now," Wolfgang said as he found the turnoff and made a right turn. The road wasn't much of a street, it was little more than a pathway made by the tire treads, although it looked like someone had been traveling on it recently.

"According to these directions about a half kilometer ahead should be the driveway and then we pass a pond before coming to the house. I bet this place is impossible to get to in the rainy season," Hogan commented looking for their next turn.

An hour later they were completely turned around and nowhere near where their intended location was and all three men were frustrated. The only good news was that they'd long lost their follower.

"Are you sure you copied these directions down correctly?" Newkirk asked frustrated as they tried to find their way back out to the main road.

"I did, but the good father said he had never been out here and didn't know if the directions were accurate," Wolfgang answered making one more turn that he thought would get them back to the blacktop road.

"He's right, besides I've never known a better tracker than our Wolfgang here," Hogan answered trying to placate ruffled feathers. They were all tired and becoming discouraged by not finding the place. Every moment counted, he didn't want to think what might happen to Angie as they wasted time trying to find this house. Wolfgang made one more turn and they were out to the main road. "See, I told you he'd find the way out."

"Now what?" Newkirk asked irately. He wasn't really angry at anyone in the car.

"I have an idea. We took a right turn off up here, how about if we go a little farther and try a left. If I remember correctly, there was another turn off. Here it is, let's try this way," the young man suggested. Within fifteen minutes they'd arrived at the Gestapo hideaway house.

Hogan and Newkirk checked the front of the house out for traps before entering, while Wolfgang did the same for the rear of the house.

**

* * *

France December 1944:**

Marie walked through the house watering plants as she went. Placing the small canister back below the window sill, she then trimmed the dead leaves off of the flowering plants. Smiling that her job was complete, and hearing the tea kettle singing, she gathered the teapot and two cups carrying them into the bedroom.

"Ahh, you're going to see that young man of yours, my dear," Anne said sitting up in her bed to drink the tea.

"Why would you say that grand-mère?" Marie sat the teapot down and fixed her grandmother's tea the way she liked it with just a hint of vanilla. The spice was difficult to come by these days, but Marie had her connections and always managed to find enough for tea.

"The look in your eyes child, I worry about you so when you go out. You're gone for long periods of time, and those nasty Gestapo are everywhere. I do wish you'd bring him here and stay with an old woman for a spell. I'd like to know his intentions with my only petite-fille," there was fire in the elderly lady's eyes that matched her granddaughter's eyes. The two had always been like peas-in-a-pod.

"You know me so well grand-mère, but you have no need to worry. When I was out last I was able to find some Cranberry Biscotti and thought we'd share one now, if you're up to it." Marie smiled at the last living member of her family. Hoping to side-step that question, she broke the biscotti in half and sat on the bed her frail grand-mère spent most of her time in. She'd given up a while back trying to hide her travels with the underground from her grandmother, although she never told her details of her work. "Now, I will be out of town looking for work for about three weeks. Everything is taken care of and the ladies will be coming by each day so you won't be alone."

"You take such good care of me, my dear; I just worry about your traveling. Please promise me that one day, I'll get to meet this soldier of yours," her eyes sparkled.

"Perhaps one day soon when this war is over, I'll bring him home to meet you. I must go now, grand-mère, I love you," Marie said giving her a kiss.

"Be safe my little one," Anne told her. To herself she added, _be careful as you travel in Germany. I know more than you think I do. _

Marie made her way to a safe house on the border of France and Germany, where she could find out what was happening in the German side of the underground. She made her way to the home of the local leader, whom she had recruited many months earlier. "Tiger, it's so good to see you. Did you have any trouble getting past the Gestapo?" Hilda asked her as she welcomed her into her home.

"No, no trouble at all. I wanted to check in with you and see what's been going on since we last talked." The two women talked about the underground and plans for upcoming assignments. A couple of hours later, Hilda's husband came home from the factory.

"Tiger,you have no idea how happy I am to see you here. I have news that affects you," Otto said putting his lunch box down and kissing his wife hello.

"What is going on?" Tiger asked extremely concerned. Otto was not the type that rattled easily.

"The Düsseldorf Gestapo has captured several resistance members recently and have set a trap for you," Otto explained with a grave voice. Then he filled them in on with what had occurred in the Düsseldorf underground and that they had to disband. Fortunately they were able to discover Major Braun's plan to capture Tiger and Papa Bear at the farmhouse the following night, and warn Otto.

"Will your radio reach Hammelburg?" Tiger asked with large eyes full of fear for their meeting.

"Nein, the German's have a radar detection truck in the area. We can't turn it on until the area is cleared," Hilda said with regret.

"Then I must leave immediately to warn Papa Bear. He can't fall into the hands of the Gestapo," Tiger gathered her stuff leaving immediately.


	10. Lovers and Friends

**Switzerland April 1968 **

Wolfgang pulled some additional paperwork out of a hidden draw in his desk. He'd intended to show it to her until he looked up and saw her reaction as she entered the room. Angie slowly walked into the office he'd had locked, and her eyes widened at the sight greeting her. Standing stunned for a moment, she honestly didn't know what to say. Walking over to the far wall, she looked at near life size painting. Holding her hand over her mouth in utter surprise, she looked back at Wolfgang with confusion and astonishment.

"Wolfgang?"

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding he went to her side taking her hand into his. "I never married. I've seen a couple of women socially, but never anyone seriously since you. I had this masterpiece painted from the photographs I had of us," Hochstetter answered looking from her to the painting. His head was still spinning that she was here, alive, real, and he could touch her.

"I have never stopped loving you. Ever. I thought you might have found another to love, but I have never seen anyone else since our time together. I always said raising my children was all I had time for. Secretly, I never wanted any man but you," Angie replied standing in the front of the painting of her. It was filled with rich hues, showing her walking down a staircase in a long flowing satin gown. He smiled as he watched her take it in. Hochstetter reached over and kissed her, taking her in his arms their kiss grew deeper. They fit in each other's arms perfectly, each thought. When he felt the knife under her clothing, it made him admire her cunning.

When their kiss ended he walked over and touched the picture's frame. "I thought it was the least I could do. I commissioned one of the local artists to paint it for me. I told him that the war had robbed the world of the loveliest woman ever to grace the planet. He looked at several photos before he found your essence to create this beauty." Over the years, he'd spent many hours staring at it, wishing, wondering, what might have been. This place had become his safe haven when the world closed in on him, and only two other people knew of its existence. Being able to share it with her had only been a dream until today. No woman had ever graced the inside of this house before.

Noticing that the chill of the room made Angie shiver, Hochstetter put his arm around her and they walked back into the living room to the warmth of the fire. He wasn't ready to open his heart, the pain ran too deep. Many times over the years, his friends had tried to pull him away from the memories and bring him into living, or at least some feminine companionship. His crippled heart bled for one woman – this woman. He tried to date others, but everyone he met since looking into her eyes was compared to her. The shredding his heart had taken now held anger, betrayal, and longing. All were trying to co-exist at the same time. He didn't know what would win.

"There is still much I wish to know. You said that you were able to get Hogan to commit treason to protect me and I assume you. Explain to me how that happened?" Hochstetter nearly growled Hogan's name. He never wanted to be indebted to Robert Hogan for anything. The very thought infuriated him.

* * *

**Germany December 1944:**

Corporal Schneider and Private Mueller had been watching the farm house for nearly twenty-four hours when Majors Hochstetter and Braun arrived mid-afternoon. The Corporal reported that no one had come near the farm in the time they'd been staking it out. Hochstetter thanked the men and sent them on their way. He and Braun went inside the house and sat up their trap for Hogan and Tiger. Their plan was to stay inside and out of sight until their invited guests had arrived. Braun closed the shutters from the outside of the house, while Hochstetter closed any curtains that were still hanging in the house. They didn't want anyone to see who was inside, only that someone was inside and waiting. Next Braun found a back room and started to set up for his invited guests.

"What are you doing?" Hochstetter asked watching Braun unpack his instruments from a small bag.

"We told Fraulein Monet to be here at nine pm and Papa Bear to arrive at ten-thirty. So since we'll have the Fraulein for at least an hour, before our guest of honor arrives, I thought we'd use that time wisely." Braun answered laying out his knives in the order he would use them. "Just trying to be prepared," he said with a wickedly evil grin.

"Ja, ja, it's good to be prepared," Hochstetter answered not quite sure he believed what he was seeing. Braun had always been…well…unique. "However, I want a full confession from Hogan."

"Don't worry my friend, after he sees Monet, he'll give you that confession. I promise you'll have it before the night is over and done with," Braun replied finishing his task. The two men went back to the main room of the house and started a fire in the fireplace. They knew the smoke from the chimney would be seen from anyone outside, but were counting on Tiger and Hogan thinking the other arrived first and started it.

Hochstetter walked over and gave the just barely starting fire a stir with the poker causing sparks to fly as the air flowed more freely within it. Standing next to the fireplace memories of Lisal flooded his mind. Braun could tell by the look on his face where Wolfgang's mind had taken him, he walked over and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"One night a few weeks ago, it was cold and I was trying to get the first fire of the season going. The wood must have still been green or wet, because no matter what I tried it wouldn't catch. I was getting frustrated with it, when I heard giggling behind me. Lisal was sitting on the couch with her hand over her mouth smirking at my attempts, and then I found myself laughing with her. We ended up rolling on the floor together in joyous fits of laughter. The simplest of things brought such delight when we were with each other. It was just an ordinary evening…" the sobs took over him and Hochstetter couldn't go on. Braun put his arm around his friend letting him grieve.

"We will get those who took her away," Braun promised as Hochstetter regained control. "How about a game of cards while we wait?" He asked taking a deck of cards from his coat pocket and wiping the tears away from his own eyes.

"Ja, that would be a good way to pass the time," Hochstetter answered wiping his face. They sat at the table with Hochstetter shuffling and dealing, their talk was light for the first hour. Both grew hungry so they laid the food they'd brought with them on the table eating as the card game continued. It would be at least another couple of hours before their first guest arrived.

"This morning, I was able to find out why General Kittsmeyer didn't make the conference in Düsseldorf. My contact said that the Fuehrer did call him to his office and had some type of special assignment for him to complete," Braun said as he placed his bet.

"Does your contact know why Hogan and his men were taken?" Hochstetter asked raising the ante. He picked up a slice of cheese and ate it waiting for his next move.

"Nein, but we'll ask Hogan when he arrives. Call." Braun laid his cards down losing another round to Hochstetter, who had always been the better card player between them. He reached over and cut another slice of cheese and bread as Hochstetter collected the poker chips on the table.

"If the Fuehrer ever found out about your contact giving you information, then they could lose their head rather quickly," Hochstetter said with grave seriousness.

"If my contact lost their head, then the one giving the order would find his head on a platter. That is a promise," the look in Braun's eyes was one of murderous conviction. No one touched his family or friends. No one.

"Such treasonous words are best left unspoken," Hochstetter watched Braun with a wary eye.

"We're just two comrades talking over a friendly game of cards," his expression turned into a smile, but the darkness in his eyes remained. "Besides, a man fills that position now. And he's only a man. If such things were to come to pass, another man could easily find himself in command."

"All hail the Fuehrer," Hochstetter said amusingly raising his glass.

"Whoever he may be," Braun finished the toast and the two men laughed conspiratorially.

Outside Tiger had made it to the edge of the woods surrounding the farmhouse. She could see the smoke in the chimney, and the warmth of the fire called out to her as the snow began to fall.


	11. Papa Bear's Story

**Switzerland April 1968**

Hochstetter and Angie walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch as she gathered her thoughts. How best would it be to explain why Hogan agreed to keep her secret? She could still see the entire story in her mind's eye.

* * *

The war had been over for five years, but at times it felt like it had just ended. Parts of London were still torn up from the bombings, and some wondered if it would ever fully recover. Angie decided to walk to work that day, taking a detour to see how the new construction was coming in her old neighborhood. The home she'd grown up in had been completely destroyed by the blitzkrieg in March 1941, her parents and brothers never made it out of the house. Since London had been taking such severe strikes her family usually made their way down to the bomb shelters at the first sirens warning the bombers were on their way. But that night was her youngest brother's eleventh birthday and her parents had gotten him a puppy. From what Angie had been able to piece together, the puppy had become scared at the loud sound of the alarms and hid; and her brother wouldn't leave without him. She knew her father must have thought they had time, but they never had a chance because some of the first bombs to fall that night hit her street. She'd been on assignment and didn't find out about their deaths until nearly a week later.

She saw that most of the street had been cleared and homes were being erected, for new families to live. Continuing on her detour, she walked the three streets over to where Nimrod had grown up. His family's flat had somehow survived the war and his mother still lived there alone now. In her youth, Angie never liked the woman; now she just felt pity for her. Perhaps she'd ask her lifetime friend how his mother was doing, if he even knew. She turned and briskly walked downtown to MI-5, leaving the past on those streets. There was enough trouble in the present without digging up things best left buried.

Although the war crime trials had officially ended last year, her unit was still looking for people who had slipped through the cracks. Fortunately, her Wolfgang was so far down on the list that his name wasn't even on the watch list sent out to MI-6 and other countries. She walked a fine line, and only a small handful of people knew her children were fathered by the Gestapo Major. The rumor mill had worked overtime when she returned from Germany pregnant, but with Nimrod as her biggest ally and co-conspirator those rumors were squelched quickly. Then the whispered rumors started that she and Nimrod were secretly married, Angie always smiled and held her head high, never disclosing any information when asked about Nimrod.

Arriving at her headquarters, she was pleasantly surprised to see a dear friend waiting for her in the lobby. "Rob, what brings you to my office?" She asked receiving a hug from him. "How is the family?"

"Everyone is doing well, Louise sends her love. Robbie and Kat are growing like weeds," he answered like the proud father he was. Lowering his voice he continued, "Angie, we need to talk privately and confidentially. I don't know if you even want to have this conversation in the building." The dark look in his eyes made her hesitate for a moment. Then nodding her head she led him to a nearby park where they could speak freely. "I just got back from an assignment that led me to a small town in Switzerland, where the person I was looking for was hiding. He's now in custody, but I came across some information I needed to show you." He pulled out a picture and handed it to her.

She took the picture and all the fears she'd held inside since returning to London came rushing to the foreground. He looked well, but if Hogan knew his whereabouts, was Wolfgang in danger or even in custody?

"You knew he was alive and there?" Hogan deduced from the look on her face.

"I didn't know for sure, but I suspected. Where is he now?" Her face showed no hint of the anxiety hidden inside.

"He's still there for now. Had I the opportunity, I would've already dragged him back here to stand trial. Angie, this puts me in a bad spot. How much do you know and who knows about it? Why haven't you put him on the list, if you knew where he was?" Hogan threw out angrily. Hochstetter made his life a living hell for three years and he intended on making him pay for his war crimes.

"I didn't know for sure, and no one else knows about my suspicions." Sparks flew from her eyes directed at Hogan, and then they softened as she lowered her voice. "I couldn't put the father of my children in prison. You know as well as I do that he'd never survive from the conditions in there. Prisoners die all the time from violence and sickness. I..I..couldn't do that to him or my children."

Hogan glared hard at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I hope you don't expect me to keep his location a secret. I have no trouble putting Hochstetter into or under the prison," Hogan saw no emotion in her face but didn't miss the small catch in her breath at his declaration. "My only concern is how to keep you out of trouble when I bring him in."

She took a deep breath before speaking the words she'd carefully chosen years ago, knowing that this day would happen eventually. "Rob, I won't tell you what to do. Nor will I try to influence your decision one way or the other. You're going to have to decide on your own what you can live with."

"I know damn well what I'm going to do. I only hope you can live with it and don't lose your freedom over it. Damn it, Angie, what did you think would happen?" Hogan started pacing around the bench they sat at, his mind milling over every conceivable outcome.

"Rob," she started and stopped, "I…I don't know what I thought would happen. You do what you have to do, I'll survive. I always have." She looked at the photo one more time and handed it back to Hogan. Taking it he shook his head in dismay and walked away needing time to think.

Later that evening, Hogan went to Angie's house arriving at bedtime for the children. Wolfie talked him into reading a story and as he watched the young boy fall asleep, Hogan thought, how much he looked like his father. Over the years he'd forgotten how similar the two were until he saw Hochstetter last week. This sweet little boy was nothing like his father, and Hogan promised to make sure the two never met as he gave the five year old a kiss on the top of his head. After checking in on his twin sister sleeping across the hallway, he went downstairs to deliver his news to their mother.

Angie was finishing up the dinner dishes as he came into the kitchen. Walking over to pour himself a cup of coffee, he asked, "What evidence do you have showing that Hochstetter is in Switzerland?" He refilled her cup as she dried her hands and joined him at the breakfast table.

"No real evidence, only the names on some passports he picked up from Gestapo Headquarters in Berlin's Section Eight about three months before the war was over. One was for Switzerland and the name on it made me think he was planning on trying to escape there when the time came," she replied looking down at her coffee.

Hogan took a deep breath, he had no choice but to turn the Major in and let the chips fall where they might. "What name did he use? And where is the list?"

Angie stood up and walked over to her pantry moving back some boxes and then removing the back panel. Inside was a wall safe where she kept the only evidence of her lover's escape route. Turning the knob first to the left, then to the right, then to the left again entering the secret combination she moved the lower handle into the right place, and then reached down the side of the box to deactivate a motion lever that would destroy the contents of the safe if not correctly opened. Once that was done, she removed the paper and handed it to Hogan.

He took and unfolded the document reading down the list of names and knew instantly which one Hochstetter used, Wolfgang Berger. "Has anyone else seen this? Is there anything else anywhere?" Angie shook her head no. Hogan walked over to the stove and turned on the burner and held the paper to the flame until it caught fire. Then he let the burning evidence fall into the sink adding the photo and negative he'd taken. As he turned around, he saw a single tear trickling down her face.

"I couldn't turn him in," Angie started then took a few breaths to even out her voice. "I hate what he did to you, and I did everything I could to protect you. But…he's the father of my children." Hogan put a comforting arm around her shoulders letting her talk. Unbeknownst to either, Wolfie had come downstairs and was listening to their conversation. "Part of it was that he's always going to hold a tender spot in my heart, but mostly I couldn't let Lisal and Wolfie be stigmatized by what he had done. I have to protect my children. Can you understand?"

"Yes, I can. You did a lot to protect us, and you're protecting your babies as any mother would do. But can you understand why I have to turn him in? A lot of people were hurt and they deserve some justice. If it was just me, well, we'd settle our differences man to man. But it's not and I have a responsibility too," Hogan hoped she could accept his explanation. He never understood why she had feelings for the man.

Outside the kitchen sitting on the bottom of the stairs, little Wolfie heard every word. He'd always known in his heart that his father was alive. Although he didn't understand what was happening between the adults, just knowing his father hadn't died in the war was enough for now. Sometimes late at night he could hear his mum crying into her pillow. He would stand at her door until the sobs stopped. He wondered why his dad made his mom cry and never came around. That was something he'd have to think about later. Standing up and squaring his shoulders, he had a mission. For some reason, Uncle Rob was making his mum sad, and as the man of the house, he had to take care of her.

"Mummy?" Wolfie said in a small voice making his presence known and walked over to her. He reached up for a hug and she took him into her arms. "Mummy, you're face is wet. Why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing darling. You're supposed to be asleep," she said rubbing his back with soothing circles.

"I had a bad dream and wanted Uncle Rob," Wolfie replied then pulling back and looking at his mother. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, baby, something like that. Let's get you back upstairs and to bed," Angie said starting to stand up with her son.

"No, I want a drink of water and I want Uncle Rob to make sure there's no monsters under my bed," Wolfie said with a serious voice.

"Come on kiddo, we'll go slay those monsters together," Hogan said with a smile, grabbing a small glass of water, and then carrying Wolfie upstairs. When they got to the bedroom Hogan sat the water on the nightstand, and then both he and Wolfie got down on their knees looking under the bed. "I don't see any monsters, do you?"

"No. Can we make sure there's none in there?" He asked pointing to the closet as they both stood up.

"Of course we can!" Walking over to the closet and before he opened the door Hogan said. "Any big bad monsters that are hiding in the closet better leave or I'll huff and puff and chase you out of the house." Then winking at Wolfie he took an exaggerated breath blowing it out as he opened the closet door. "See, no scary monsters in here either." He walked over to the boy who was now giggling and tickled him as he put him back to bed. "It's time for you to go to sleep." Hogan tousled his thick black hair a bit.

"Uncle Rob," Wolfie looked up at him with serious eyes laying a hand on Hogan's arm.

"What is it kiddo?" He asked concerned sitting on the bed next to him.

"Please don't do anything to make mummy cry." The request shook Hogan as he looked into the young eyes. "She cries enough. I don't like it when she's so sad."

"Don't worry about your mum; she's going to be okay. I promise," he said tucking Wolfie in and giving him another kiss goodnight. Closing the door on his way out, Hogan stepped across the hall to check again on Lisal, who was holding tightly to her doll. As he pulled the blanket up to cover her, their innocence struck him once more and as one of their godfathers, he couldn't do anything to cause them harm either. Dragging Hochstetter in for a trial would not only stigmatize the children, he could find out he had kids, and Hogan wouldn't let that man anywhere near them. He too had a responsibility to protect little Lisal and Wolfgang from imaginary and real troubles. Sighing, he went to rejoin Angie downstairs.

"As long as Hochstetter stays where he is and doesn't cause any trouble, I won't turn him in," he said with a resigned look on his face. Although he wasn't sure it was the right decision, he felt it was the only one he could make.

"Robert, I'd never tell you to go against your beliefs. I don't understand," Angie shook her head in confusion and relief.

"Just a promise I made," Hogan said giving her a smile. After talking for a few more minutes, he left going home to his own family. He felt the strongest urge to hold his own two babies tonight and make sure they were safely tucked into bed. Arriving at home some thirty minutes later, he took Louise into his arms and kissed her while holding her tight.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Although she loved the attention, something in his demeanor wasn't right.

"Nothing's wrong, just a tough job this time. I missed you and the kids more than I can say," then he captured her lips for a slow passionate kiss. He'd not been home in a week and a half, and all he wanted right now was to be in his wife's arms and to know the safety of his family.

"I think that says it all," Louise's eyes sparkled back at him after she regained her breath from the kiss. "Are you really all right, mon amour?"

"I'm fine, let's go to bed," he mumbled as he kissed her down her neck and she replied with a pleasant moan. On the way to their room, he stopped for one of his favorite rituals on nights he was home, to check on the kids on his way to bed with his wife by his side. He marveled at the two little lives that they'd brought into the world. Walking into each of their rooms, he made sure they were securely tucked in and kissed them goodnight. Kat reached up and gave her daddy a sleepy hug then drifted back into peaceful slumber. Comforted by seeing his children, he knew that the hardest part of his job was being away from them as he hunted down real monsters. The sound of his wife's seductive voice pushed monsters like Hochstetter out of his mind. He had better things to think about at the moment.

* * *

Hochstetter listened as Angie explained how and why Hogan committed treason by hiding his whereabouts to protect his children. Being indebted to Papa Bear was not something he could accept.


	12. Dangerous Encounters

**Switzerland April 1968**

Robert Hogan stopped before stepping onto the porch of the Gestapo safe house, leaning down he checked under the wood for wires or trip alarms. Not seeing anything, he and Newkirk made their way to the door checking for traps. Still not finding any, they entered the house at the same time Wolfgang came through the back door. The house was empty except for the three men. Hochstetter wasn't here. The place was small with only four rooms, so each took an area to search for clues as to where they should go next.

Hogan walked into the bedroom surveying the contents, a bed, a small bedside table, and a dresser with an oval mirror. He checked each one not expecting to find any information, and then he stood in the middle of the room thinking. When he was a prisoner of war, he had all kinds of hiding places that the Germans never found. Getting down on the floor, he ran his hands along the floorboard until he found a piece that was loose. Unfortunately there was nothing behind it. Next he studied the walls looking for any clues as to hiding places. Walking over to the window sill he ran his hands over it.

"Gov'nor, whatcha doing?" Newkirk's cockney accent was thick.

"At first sight there's nothing here, but watch," he said with a smile as he popped open a hidden latch and revealed a pistol and extra clips hidden below. "Remember the types of hiding places we came up with back at Stalag 13?"

"I see what you're gettin' out. I'll show Wolfie 'ere, where and how to look for them," Newkirk responded with a matching grin. He was thinking back to where they hid the documents behind a bulletin board, guns in the stools, and a wall pane pulled out for hanging maps.

Hogan could hear Newkirk explaining to their godson about how they came up with all types of creative hiding places. He continued to check throughout the bedroom, and found another pistol but nothing else. Next he moved into the kitchen with its many intricate hiding places.

Wolfgang watched his uncles in amazement as they expertly examined every inch of the house. He knew he was lucky growing up with the male influences he had in his life. They'd both fought in World War Two and the Korean War. He'd grown up hearing about their antics and sabotage stories, even as they were well entrenched in fight the Cold War. What better training could he have had as he took up the front lines in this Cold War, than to grow up in a family of master spies? Now as Hogan and Newkirk adroitly found several hiding places and information, he was still learning from them. He couldn't help the pride that swelled in his heart. He was looking through the main room, when Newkirk found a hidden floor safe. Hogan quickly came in from the kitchen to look at it.

"Do you think you can open it?" Hogan asked excited that they may have actually found something useful.

Newkirk looked hurt at his statement, "Gov'nor, are you doubting me now?"

"Sorry ol' chap didn't mean to offend you," there was a sparkle in Hogan's eye as he teased the Brit.

Without another word, Newkirk went to work on the safe and made quick work of the lock and turned the handle. That's when Wolfgang jumped in and stopped him. "Wait, there's a lever back here that has to be released or it'll destroy the contents of the safe."

"Where the bloody hell did you learn that? I know for a fact I never showed you," Newkirk looked impressed that his godson knew about the old WW2 safes the Germans had come up with. There were very few left in the world.

"Mum has one like it. I was eleven the first time I got it open. Course I'd tried for almost a year before I learned all the secrets," Wolfgang grinned.

"You're not supposed to know about your mother's safe," Hogan said with a mixture of shock and admiration.

Wolfgang shrugged his shoulders and smirked, never telling that he and Kat had opened Hogan's identical safe when he was fifteen. He was going to have an exciting story to tell his love, when they returned home. He wished she could have made this trip with him, but knew that it was safer for her to be in London. Although Kat had said yes to his marriage proposal, she wanted him to official ask her dad, before they announced their upcoming wedding plans. She'd always been daddy's girl and took after her father. Wolfgang was finding it difficult to talk to his Uncle Rob about marrying his daughter, but right now he had to focus on the mission at hand. Kat would understand the delay.

Newkirk opened the safe and took out the contents. Inside were two Argentine passports without identifying pictures, but the names on them were instantly recognized by Hogan. They were the same names on the Gestapo Section Eight paper that he'd burned in Angie's kitchen all those years ago. Next a sheet of paper was found with two addresses on it. The first was Hochstetter's home address and the second one that Hogan hadn't seen before. "I think we have something here. This is in town and most likely not too far from Hochstetter's house. We should check it out," Hogan declared while Newkirk looked at the rest of the paperwork. Nothing else seemed important but they took it all anyway.

"Do you think mum is all right?" Wolfgang asked as they left the house for the car. The fleeting look of pain in Newkirk's eyes didn't go unnoticed by him. He knew that his Uncle Peter had secrets that even Hogan didn't know about. Wolfgang was quite surprised when he'd learned them a few years ago. Growing up in a family of spies taught one how to never disclose all you knew.

"I think we need to assume she is until we know different, but we need to find her and sooner rather than later to make sure," Hogan replied as the three climbed into the car and headed back to town.

They arrived on the street and took positions to survey the house before entering it to see if anyone was home. No cars were in the driveway, and the house was dark so it didn't look like Hochstetter and Angie were here. But perhaps they'd find a clue as to where to look next inside.

Who they didn't see was the man whom had been following them earlier in the day. He'd carefully chosen his hiding spot years ago, knowing that someday MI-6 or the CIA might try to arrest him for war crimes. _Hogan,_ _I knew you'd show up here sooner or later. Now there's no way for you to escape from me. You made a fool of me once, and I'm going to enjoy killing you,_ he thought with a malevolent laugh.

**

* * *

Germany December 1944:**

Tiger stayed hidden in the trees as she watched the house knowing it was a trap. The color of the smoke coming out of the chimney was all wrong. Hogan wasn't inside waiting for her, the Gestapo were. She surveyed the farm looking for men outside watching for their prey – her and Papa Bear. Cautiously walking around the outer edge of the farm, Tiger was surprised to find no other Gestapo hanging around. Whoever was inside the house were cocky enough to think she'd just waltz into the place. Obviously they didn't know her at all, and she wasn't going to give them the chance to become better acquainted.

She made her way slowly to the far side of the barn and entered from the blindside of the house. There were no backup guards hiding in it either, which meant that if she or Hogan went inside the house, they'd never come out alive. Although she'd never seen or meet the head of Düsseldorf Gestapo, she knew he was a violent cruel animal not fit to be called a man. The Gestapo were all bad, but he was one of the worst. She'd heard of the condition some of the underground agents were found in after being picked up by him. He enjoyed dumping what was left of the bodies back where they'd been found as a warning to other underground members of what awaited them, if he caught them. It was an exercise in psychological warfare and terror.

Warily making her way to the side of the barn that faced the house, she peered through the hole in the slats making up the wall. From her vantage point she could see if anyone left the house from the front or back, and the area that Hogan would most likely approach the place. Movement from one of the curtains caught her eye and she focused all of her attention on it.

"Do you see something?" Hochstetter asked as Braun's face became very businesslike looking out the window.

"I'm not sure, but I thought I might have seen movement in the barn. More like a shadow across some boards, but then with the snow falling I can't be positive it wasn't a shift in the clouds," Braun answered studying the area suspiciously. He was weighing the options in his mind.

"Do you think we should investigate?" Hochstetter was watching from another window trying to decide the best move.

"No, we'd leave tracks in the snow. I'm not sure someone is there and Fraulein Monet should be here soon. I don't want to get caught outside at this venture. Let's back off and see if anyone comes inside," Braun suggested moving away from the window and back to the table. "If someone is there, they won't stay out there long. As soon as they think it's safe, they'll be in here drawn by the warmth of the fire."

"Surely if the fraulein thinks that it's a trap, she'll never come in here," Hochstetter said shaking his head. He was becoming worried about this plan.

"You give the fraulein too much credit. She is only a woman," Braun rolled his eyes at Hochstetter.

"I think you don't give her enough credit. She's obviously intelligent enough to unite the French and German undergrounds," Hochstetter threw back at him with anger. "I don't want anything to go wrong tonight and Hogan to slip through my hands again!"

"Don't worry. Have I ever failed to deliver on a promise before? Hogan will pay for his crimes before the night is over," Braun tried to placate his friend. Sometimes Hochstetter was too jumpy in his opinion. "Besides, I don't think she actually is a leader in the underground, but most likely she's the courier they use to unite the two organizations."

Tiger kept watch from her vantage point thankful for the barn at least keeping the snow off of her. She was freezing but had to stay at her post to keep her amant safe.

Hogan gave last minute orders to Kinch before he headed out the tree trunk exit for his rendezvous with Tiger. He carried a bottle of wine in his pack and some food taken from the officers' mess. It wouldn't be all business tonight, he thought grinning to himself. Although he was anxious to meet up with the French underground leader, he was just as vigilant as if he were out to blow up a bridge. Running into a patrol would definitely put a damper on his plans for the night. The snow had started to fall about half way to his destination making his trip take longer as he disguised his tracks and had to take a farther route to not lead anyone directly to them.

Arriving at the farm, he noticed the smoke from the chimney, but something was definitely amiss. Squatting behind a bush he could see the smallest movement from the front windows and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. If Tiger was safely waiting in there, then the signs were all wrong. Had she been capture and being held hostage? He took his gun out and started to make a plan to infiltrate the house unnoticed.

A few moments earlier Braun declared, "It's time. Our prey has arrived; let's invite them inside, shall we?" He gloated turning to Hochstetter who was grinning from ear to ear. They sat their trap into motion.

Hogan's alert senses felt someone behind him, before he heard them, and he spun around holding them at gun point, only to find he was also at business end of a gun.


	13. Nimrod’s Story

Author's Note: Nimrod's identity will be revealed at the end of the story.

**Switzerland April 1968 **

Hochstetter had finally calmed down after learning how indebted he was to Hogan and that he really was Papa Bear. Since he and Angie hadn't eaten all day, she prepared some soup while he made them sandwiches. Sitting down at the table they began to eat and then he asked her about the master spy.

"How is it you know Nimrod? He was the greatest mystery of the war," he shook his head in almost disbelief. How blind was he that he was sleeping with a woman who knew both major spies? Or was she just out of his league when it came to being a mole? "Why would he keep my location a secret?"

"Nimrod," Angie laughed and as her head turned her hair swung loosely about her shoulders. It was a laugh he hadn't heard in ages and loved. "We grew up together, living a couple of streets over from each other. He's two of years older than I am, and always been my biggest supporter and greatest co-conspirator. In school, we'd both got into trouble for our pranks. Sometimes I'd come up with the jokes and he'd carry them out, other times it was vice-versa. I actually came up with his code name in the seventh grade. We came from poor families and attended the local state schools. His mum worked two jobs most of the time and his father was a toe-rag," Angie gave an involuntary shutter remembering that man.

"My father worked at the factory and mum did house cleaning for the wealthy, so we were better off than he was. Mum was working for this new family who had so much food it was just lying around. One day I went with her and spotted the most beautiful apples I'd ever seen, so I snuck one off the table and hid it in my coat for Nimrod. The Duchess of the house caught me and told me if I wanted to eat one, I was welcomed to a piece of fruit. I told her it was for my friend, and how he'd often go without eating to allow his younger siblings to have full stomachs. She put four apples in a bag and told me to bring him by the next day because she wanted to meet him. Well, it turned out that her husband was a powerful person within MI-5 and he took a liking to Nimrod and I. Working for them we learned about the finer things in life and our natural talent for that line of work. He recruited us into the field and probably saved our lives. Otherwise, we'd most likely just been another couple of Yardies lost in the backstreets of London." Her mind wondered back to the time Nimrod agreed to keep the secret of Hochstetter's whereabouts as she continued to tell the story.

* * *

The twins were on summer break from school and Angie had finally agreed to let them get a dog, so they went to the local pound and picked out an English setter puppy about four months of age. She knew Wolfie and Lisal had enough energy to keep up with the dog and they were known for being excellent with children. When she phoned her old friend Nimrod about the new pup, he agreed to come by and build a doghouse for them. Early the next Saturday morning, he showed up with an arm full of lumber and plans for the house. Young Wolfie and Lisal were all over their favorite uncle the moment he walked in the house.

"Come see our new puppy!" Lisal pulled at his arm with great excitement.

"I will luv, just let me put down the supplies. Now Wolfie, I'm gonna need your help with this dog house. I have the wood here and in the back of the car is a bag with nails in it and the plans. Would you be a good lad and go bring it in?" Nimrod asked his favorite nephew. Wolfie ran out of the house and was back with the items in a moment's time. "Well now let me see this puppy, isn't he adorable. What name have you picked out for him?" He asked as the mostly white dog with black markings came over wagging his tail and wanting attention.

"His name is Bear cause he loves to growl and play," Lisal answered petting her new pet.

"Wolfie, why don't you, Lisal, and Bear take the supplies out back? I'll be there in a few moments; I need to speak with your mum." Their uncle requested and the twins started moving stuff out.

"What's up?" Angie asked catching the look in her friend's eyes that it was something serious. They walked into her office and closed the door so the children wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"I have some information on Hochstetter and wanted to tell you before he was arrested," Nimrod informed her as he pulled out a newspaper clipping that he'd found while on his last mission.

Taking the article she quickly read it, "You don't know this is him from the article."

"Yes, I do. I went out there to make sure and saw him. I was planning to bring him in next month on my next trip to that region. I promised you a long time ago that I'd find him and I have. Now he has to stand trial for his crimes. I'm sorry it's just taken me this long to locate him for you. I didn't want you to be caught off-guard."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked not sure where she was going with the question.

"Why bring him in at all, after all this time? Why not just let him stay where he is, he's not causing any trouble to anyone," the look in her eye was of protection for Hochstetter.

"Are you bleeding kidding me? You know he's on the list to be located. Wait…how long have you known that he's been there?" Nimrod finally understood she'd been hiding his whereabouts.

"Hunter, please I won't tell you what to do, but does it really matter?" Angie asked not about to back down. Angie was the only person in the world he'd let call him Hunter, which is what Nimrod meant. She had started it in school proclaiming him the greatest hunter and con-man in all of London.

"After everything he did to Hogan and his men, you even have to ask that? Angie, I don't understand. What the hell has gotten into you?" Nimrod threw his hands up in disgust. He had a personal score to settle with Hochstetter and he wasn't about to let him get away.

"He's the father of my children and I can't turn him in. I didn't know exactly where he was until Rob told me a few of years ago. You're going to have to make your own decision, but Rob has agreed to let him remain there to protect Wolfie and Lisal as long as he doesn't cause any more trouble."

"You mean to tell me that Hogan knows where Hochstetter has been all this time and hasn't done a damn thing about it? I can't believe this, have you both gone off your rockers?" Nimrod threw his arms up and then walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. "Give me one damn good reason for me not to throw his arse in prison."

"I'll give you three, primarily for Lisal and Wolfgang's protection. They'd be stigmatized if it comes out who their father really is and…because I love him. I know you don't understand and I don't expect you too. I'll respect whatever you decide to do and I won't try to stop you," Lisal reached over and took his hand into hers.

Nimrod put a hand on the side of her face looking deep into her eyes, "I always kinda thought it would be me and you, luv."

"My precious friend, I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you like a sister does a brother, but we both know I'm not the woman for you. You should marry Janet. She loves you and you love her. The better woman has won your heart and should be your primary concern," Lisal's soft blue eyes penetrated deep within his soul.

"I see no other choice than to turn Hochstetter in. How are you going to feel when he's brought before the courts? I'd do anything for you luv, but I can't do this," Nimrod's head was spinning with what he'd heard. To himself he thought, 'I can't say the better man has won your heart.'

"I won't stop you, and I'll survive," Lisal answered hoping he would change his mind.

Neither knew the third person listening in on their conversation from the vent. Wolfie knew he had to protect his mother and had gained more knowledge about his father. He'd find a way to get that article out of his uncle's pocket and read it, and then he'd have his name and location. He'd become a pretty good pick pocket in his eight years of life. Knowing how to see where the article was being kept, he jumped up and ran to the door of the den opening it without knocking. "We've got everything set up. Are you ready?" He jumped up and down excited to see his uncle put the paper in his coat pocket, the coat stayed in the den while they went outside to work on the doghouse.

Angie watched Nimrod with her kids as he showed them how to measure and cut the wood. Bear jumped around enthusiastically trying to be in the middle of the excitement. All were laughing and Nimrod was so good with the kids. She couldn't ask for a better friend. Whatever the next few weeks brought, she knew he'd stand beside her the entire time.

After a couple of hours work, Lisal came inside to help her mum bake cookies and Wolfie took the time to sneak into the den where he copied down the information he needed. Now that his sister wasn't out there, he could have a man to man talk to his uncle.

"Are you and mum ever going to get married?" Wolfie asked innocently as Nimrod took a drink of his lemonade causing him to nearly choke on it.

"What do you mean to each other or someone else?" He asked coughing out the last of the drink from his lungs.

"Either or both," Wolfie looked up at him with big eyes.

"You're mum and I are more like brother and sister, but I've been thinking of asking someone to marry me recently. However, you're gonna have to wait until she says yes before I say who it is," he winked at his nephew.

"Mum loved our dad. She says he was very brave fighting in the war and fought hard to save the country. I wish mum and dad could have gotten married, it would've made her happy. I don't want anyone to do anything to make my mum sad," Wolfie looked over the doghouse at his uncle deadpanning him in the eyes.

"Yes, your mum did love him a lot, but it's up to your mum who she marries. We just have to be there for her until she finds a man deserving of her love," he answered impressed by the cunning of the young con-artist. He wasn't sure if Wolfie wanted him to marry Angie or someone else, but it was a pleasure watching those young wheels turn.

"My dad had to be a great man for my mum to love him. She tells us stories of his heroics in the war. Only there's always a sadness when she talks about him cause she misses him so much. It makes me mad that he didn't marry mum before dying," Wolfie stated as he pounded a nail into the structure they were working on.

Nimrod swallowed hard before answering, Hochstetter a good man? Hardly. But he couldn't say that to Wolfie, sometimes love never makes sense. A life's lesson he'd learn in time. "Well I'm sure they had their reasons. Besides he gave your mum his love and you and your sister, and that's the best any man can hope to give the woman he loves," he answered.

"As the man of the house, it's my job to protect mum and Lisal. I can't let anything cause harm to either of them. I'm old enough to take care of myself, but they need someone to watch over them," Wolfie said with great seriousness.

"That you are, but even the man of the house needs friends and allies. That's why you have six uncles that would do anything to help you protect the ladies," Nimrod smiled at the determination he saw in the boy.

"So, you're saying you wouldn't ever do anything that would cause my mum to be upset or hurt?" Wolfie watched his uncle with a raised eye.

"I've been your mum's friend since we were younger than you and your sister. I've never done anything in all that time to cause her harm and I'm not about to start now," Nimrod replied and started to think about his decision to turn Hochstetter over to the authorities. If Hogan had known for years and hadn't done anything, then maybe he should also turn a blind eye. Angie's concerns were valid and he'd long ago taken an oath to always protect her and the children. As far as he could tell, Hochstetter was living out a quiet existence and without the love of his family. That was a prison sentence in itself.

They finished the doghouse with Bear's help, and the ladies were going to paint it the next day. Later that evening after the children were put to bed, Nimrod told Angie that as long as Hogan didn't see a need to bring in Hochstetter, he'd also leave him where he was.

* * *

Hochstetter stood up in utter amazement that two of the most notorious spies in German's history plotted to protect him, but more importantly they protected his family. It was a lot to take in and he needed some time to think so he went out to chop some more firewood.


	14. Chasing Papa Bear

**Germany December 1944:**

Colonel Hogan spun around holding the person sneaking up behind him at gunpoint to find himself eye to eye with the French underground leader Tiger. Although she had her gun draw it wasn't aimed at him, and he quickly lowered his from her. She held her hand to her mouth with her index finger out indicating for him to be quiet as she whispered 'Gestapo' and then motioned for him to follow her. Giving one last glance at the house, Hogan took off through the woods trying to hide her footprints within his along the way. They traversed the terrain without making a sound and with the snow falling faster it helped to hide their position. Behind them they could hear someone trying to close in on their location. Whoever was following them was almost as good of a tracker as Hogan was and he didn't intend on sticking around to find out who it was. Tiger directed Hogan towards a clearing, and then behind it, in a clump of trees waited a car she'd managed to steal from a German patrol earlier in the day.

The footsteps behind them were growing closer as they reached the automobile, and shots rang out from the surrounding woods. A hot bullet tore through Tiger's flesh although she kept running, not giving into the pain until they were at the car. Hogan jumped in the driver's seat and quickly started it and pulled away. Tiger fired back towards the woods where the shots had come from trying to buy Hogan enough time to get them out of there. They quickly pulled out onto the road and sped off in the opposite direction of the gunshots. When they had gone around the bend, Tiger asked Hogan to slow down.

"What do you mean slow down? They could have a car and be right behind us," he asked not realizing she'd been shot yet.

"They do have a car, but they also have four flat tires. I made sure of it, mon amour," Tiger's eyes sparkled back at him.

Hogan let out a happy laugh as he slowed the car down and only then noticing the blood coming from her arm. "Tiger, how bad are you hit?" Worry was evident in his voice and on his face.

"I don't think it's serious, but the bullet is still in there," she sighed wincing at the pain as she tried to wrap her arm.

"We'll be back to camp in a few minutes and I'll have Wilson patch you up. I have to admit I was surprised to get that message to meet you tonight. When I got there, I could tell something was wrong," Hogan said concerned about her trip.

"What message? I received a message that I was to meet you there. I never sent you one. I thought you had sent it to me," Tiger's eyes widen in worry.

"Kinch said the message had come from you, I never sent you one. It must have been a Gestapo setup. Now we need to figure out where the leak is and how to take care of it. I'm glad neither of us was caught in that little trap," Hogan let out a deep breath.

"Actually, I think I know what happened. Düsseldorf Gestapo captured some members of the local underground and they broke before being killed," Tiger said sadly shaking her head. "But you must understand Colonel, that the beast that rules there isn't a man. He's vicious and vile, and maybe one of the worst I've ever heard about. I think it was Major Braun who sent us both messages. I heard a trap had been set for you, but had no way to contact you so I waited at the farmhouse for you to arrive," she had to stop for a moment when a bump in the road jarred her arm. "When I snuck into the barn to hide, I found their car and thought it would look much better with six flat tires. The four on the car and the two spares also have knife punctures where they cannot be repaired," Tiger answered with a small laugh.

"I'd love to see Hochstetter's face when he finds that," Hogan replied. "Wow, I had no idea it was a trap until I got there, you saved my life. Thank you. I should have known Hochstetter would be up to something. We had a job that took us to Düsseldorf last week and he tried to catch me on it, but wasn't able to find any proof. Tiger, have you ever heard of a Gestapo General by the name of Kittsmeyer?" Hogan asked as he pulled the car to the side of the road to hide it. They were as close as he dared to the tree truck entrance.

"Non, why do you ask?" Tiger started to open her door but Hogan was over there before she could, helping her out. He tied the cloth a little tighter around her arm and then they made their way to the emergency entrance.

"It was just a name I heard earlier this week, let's get you inside and taken care of," Hogan answered helping her down into the tunnel.

* * *

"Tell me that Hogan didn't get away!" Hochstetter yelled coming out the clearing obviously infuriated.

"Damn it, I don't understand how he did. I've never lost a prey like that before," Braun replied kneeling inspecting the blood on the ground.

"I told you he was wily! Now we've lost him again, he'll be back at Stalag 13 like he'd never left. Damn that man, how does he have so many lives? He's worse than a cat," Hochstetter fumed as he kicked some rocks.

"Maybe not my friend," Braun stood up smiling, "I winged him. This is his blood in the snow. Now all we have to do is go and get him from that stalag. Let's return to the car and we'll pull him out before he even knows what's going on. Then you'll get to exact your revenge." Braun had a dangerous grin on his face as the two walked back to the barn. "Don't forget, we may still capture the fraulein and can use her as bait."

Entering the barn both men exploded in anger when they found all the tires and spares were shredded. They had to wait until more transportation could be arranged for them by Hammelburg Gestapo. Braun grew angrier by the moment as he plotted his revenge.

* * *

Hogan closed up the tree trunk entrance as Kinch came to see who had come in. "Colonel, Tiger, what are you doing here?"

"Get Wilson fast, Tiger's been hit." Tiger was beginning to feel dizzy so Hogan carried her to the cot in the radio room and laid her down. He carefully removed her jacket so Wilson could work on her. "You're going to be fine," he smiled down at her.

"I know, it's not bad. I think my adrenaline just wore off," Tiger replied looking pale. Hearing someone clearing their throat Hogan looked up to see his medics.

"Mind if we tend to our patient, Colonel?" Wilson said as they exchanged places, his second medic, Anderson, taking his position at Tiger's head. Hogan, Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk were gathering around and standing to close for him. "Please give us some room to work. I promise I'll keep you informed," Wilson ordered in his medic way.

They backed off and the men were asking Hogan for answers. He explained about the trap and that the message Kinch had received was from the Gestapo not from Tiger. Fortunately she saved his life and their entire operation tonight. His men were astounded at the night's activities.*

"Sir, the message had the proper codes in it. I could have sworn it was Tiger sending it," Kinch said shocked and horrified he'd nearly gotten his commanding officer killed.

"It wasn't your fault Kinch. We're going to change our codes with Tiger once she's feeling better. Has anything happened here tonight?" Hogan asked as he paced around with his arms wrapped around himself.

"No, it's been quiet upstairs. Klink went to bed early. The guards are playing poker instead of walking their post. Same as it normally is," Newkirk answered.

Almost an hour later Wilson came to give them an update. "I got the bullet out and it didn't do any permanent damage, but she lost a lot of blood so she's not out of danger. Anderson is going to stay with her and I'll take the next watch. I've given her something that will help her sleep through the night. It's going to be touch and go for a while, so we're going to need someone with her as much as possible. I'm sorry sir, that I don't better news."

"Do you think she'll make it?" The Colonel asked with grave concern.

"I'm hopeful, she's young and strong. So, let's have a look at you now, Colonel," Wilson ordered without pause.

"Huh? There's nothing wrong with me," Hogan was confused and looked at the medic like he'd lost his mind.

"Just had to make sure all that blood on you, wasn't _from_ you," Wilson said pointing to Hogan's shirt.

Hogan looked down seeing it for the first time. "Guess, I should change," he mumbled and walked over to his locker. Hogan ran a hand through his hair letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding with worry for Tiger.

Wilson watched as Hogan took off his shirt to make sure there were no other injuries that he wasn't aware of. As Hogan was putting a clean shirt on, Reynolds yelled down into the tunnel, "Gestapo just rolled into camp!"

"Will Tiger be okay for a little while by herself?" Hogan asked worried and in a rush.

"Yes, sir, but Anderson…."

"No, everyone upstairs now, they'll be doing a full roll call looking for the injured person. You can come back after they leave camp. Hurry!" Hogan ordered and before ascending the ladder last to the barracks, he glanced one more time at the lady lying so quiet on the cot. "Hold on, we'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Major Hochstetter and two guards came barreling into Stalag 13 startling the guards who ran to get Klink and Schultz. "Major, what can I do for you at this time of night?" Klink nervously blurted out a little louder than he intended upon.

"Where is Colonel Hogan? Is he in his barracks?" Hochstetter demanded stomping towards barracks two.

"Of course he is, where else would he be?" Klink answered trying to stay up with the smaller man's fast gait.

"Are you sure?" The Gestapo agent angrily threw back at him.

"He was at evening roll call. I spoke with him afterwards and watched him enter the barracks myself. See there's nothing to be worried about," Klink assured him.

"I will see for myself!" Hochstetter growled as he opened the door to Hogan's barracks and turned the light on. The men all began grumbling at being woken in the middle of the night.

"Hey, what's going on out here? What idiot turned the lights on? Oh, Major Hochstetter, we weren't expecting you," Hogan gave him a smile as he tied his bathrobe.

"Hogan, where have you been tonight?" Hochstetter demanded walking up to the Colonel.

"I was asleep until a moment ago. Why? Should I have been somewhere else?" He answered with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes, Major, perhaps you should explain what's going on," Klink asked in a voice just above a plea.

"A man fitting Hogan's description was shot this even escaping from the Gestapo. Do you have any fresh wounds, _Hogan_?" Hochstetter sneered at him.

"No, I don't have any. Too bad about the guy getting shot, I do hope he'll be all right," he answered not showing his concern for Tiger.

"Don't antagonized the Major," Klink ordered but it came out more like begging.

"Take your shirt off. I want to see for myself!" Hochstetter ordered. Hogan looked over at Klink who told him to comply with the Major's wishes. "Or I can have my guards do it for you."

With a sigh, Hogan took off his bathrobe and carefully laid it on the table. Then he took off his night shirt, slowly unbuttoning it one button at a time to drive the little weasel mad. It was all he could do at the moment to Hochstetter for shooting Tiger. Once that was done, he pulled his t-shirt over the top of his head and then straightened it out before saying anything. "Satisfied Major?" Hogan asked.

Hochstetter took a good look at his body frustrated at not finding any injuries, "Bah" he growled then turned to Klink and ordered him to have a full roll call immediately. Before he left the barracks he stopped and turned back to the Colonel. "Let's see your legs just to make sure there are no fresh gunshot wounds," Hochstetter said with fury in his eyes.

Hogan finished putting his t-shirt on and rolled his eyes as he took off his pajama bottoms. Then he turned around for the Major to see. "Satisfied now Major?" His tone showed annoyance at the strip show. Hochstetter glared dangerously at Hogan then left the building without speaking another word.

A complete roll call was conducted and to Hochstetter's dismay, all prisoners were present and accounted for, he left angrier than he was when he arrived in camp. Klink watched the Gestapo leave. He never really understanding why that man had to make these types of visits, but as long as he was leaving that's all he cared about. As soon as the coast was clear, Anderson went back down to sit with Tiger.

A half an hour later after getting Klink calmed down and back to bed, Hogan went downstairs to check on their guest to find both medics frantically working on Tiger. He stood out of the way, pacing with his arms wrapped around him anxiously waiting to find out what happened and her condition.

* * *

*Operation Tiger – Hogan said that a month ago Tiger had saved his life and the entire operation. I always wondered what the back story was, so I wrote one.


	15. Tiger Friend or Foe?

**Germany December 1944**

Hochstetter stomped into Gestapo headquarters with lower ranking men hastily moving away. They were afraid he'd shoot anyone who got into his way. Going to his office he slammed the door shut behind him startling Braun, causing him to jump.

"Hogan had no injuries on him whatsoever. Once again he has slipped through my fingers!" He raged picking up and throwing something from his desk into the wall.

"It must have been Fraulein Monet who was wounded. Once daylight broke, I was able to see that he was hiding her footsteps within his masking her being there. She'll need medical care. Where would she get it besides the hospital? I'm sure we can safely assume that she won't turn up there," Braun asked impressed at his friend's anger.

"There's a vet in town but he's a loyal citizen. He's been thoroughly checked out, wouldn't give aid, and will contact us immediately. Fuchs has cultivated that relationship, but I will send someone out there to check with him just in case. There is nowhere else for her to receive care. The stalag only has minimum facilities, so if she's severely injured she'll die. Hogan acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. Damn that man! I will kill him if it's the last thing I do!"

"One day Hogan will make a mistake, and one of us will be there to kill him. I promise you will have your revenge," Braun's voice held a deadly component. Papa Bear had made of fool of him, and he never forgot those few who had made similar mistakes. Most were no longer breathing, and he had plans for the ones that were temporarily alive. Plus the man had injured Hochstetter with Lisal's death, and no one lived who hurt those he considered family. "I have to go back to Düsseldorf, but I will have an all out search for the Fraulein and when we have her, we'll set a trap for Hogan."

* * *

Hogan stayed out of the medics' way, impatiently pacing the tunnel waiting to find out what happened to Tiger. Finally, Anderson walked over to update him.

"It's nothing to serious, sir. It appears that she tried to turn on her side while we were upstairs and tore a few stitches. We've replaced the torn ones and she didn't lose too much more blood. I'm going to stay down here with her the rest of the night," the medic explained.

"I didn't even think about it, but a few months ago, she hurt her back on a mission and said she hasn't been able to lay flat on it since. Do you think that could have been why she tried to move?" Hogan asked with a questioning look.

"I think that's as good enough of an explanation as any right now," Wilson said joining the other two. "Paul, why don't you get a couple of blankets and put them under her and get her off her back? Colonel, she should be okay. She'll sleep the rest of the night. Why don't you go get some shut eye yourself," he suggested.

"I will in a few moments." Hogan walked over and checked on Tiger, noticing how pale she looked. He helped Anderson place the blankets under her injured shoulder, and then went upstairs to rest. After roll call the next morning, Hogan headed back downstairs to find Wilson sitting with Tiger. "How is she doing this morning?"

"Still asleep, she's been resting comfortably since you were down here. I think she'll sleep through most of the day. Sir, would you have LeBeau bring some food down when it's ready?" Wilson asked moving away from Tiger so Hogan could get a better look at her.

"I'll make sure he does. If you need a break, I'll sit with her a while," Hogan said noticing that she did look better this morning. He sat down next to her taking her hand when Wilson stood up.

"Thanks sir," Wilson smiled and left the area for a few minutes. He didn't need the break, but was sure the Colonel wanted some alone time with the French woman. He walked back to his medical area in the tunnel, gathering a few supplies he'd need later in the day to change the dressing out.

Hogan moved some of Tiger's matted hair out of her face, thinking that somehow she always looked beautiful no matter what she's doing, even though she'd disagree. "I'm so glad that you're going to be all right. I'll make Hochstetter and that Braun pay for shooting you. They won't get away with their little trap, I promise," he quietly vowed in order to not wake her. She stirred at the sound of his voice and he brought the blanket up covering her shoulders telling her to sleep. Hearing someone enter he looked up to see Wilson with his supplies. "I'll make sure the boys bring you some breakfast, Joe. Let me know if you or Tiger need anything. I'll be back down a little later."

"Sure thing, sir, and I think she really will be all right. I'll let you know when she wakes up," he smiled at his commanding officer knowing that Hogan would most likely be back down long before Tiger awoke.

* * *

The day passed normally upstairs. Prisoners went about their daily chores, guards watched and some were bribed with food. Others were distracted from seeing dirt brought up from below. Some men were working on a new tunnel off-shoot, while others were shoring up a wall that was starting to give way. Klink had a mountain of paperwork to occupy him, and threw Hogan out of his office at least twice. Hogan left with a smile after accomplishing his goals.

Anderson and Wilson took turns staying with Tiger throughout the day, although she had a myriad of visitors stopping by to check on her. She finally woke up the late evening, and the medic explained what she'd been through and the she'd have to spend a few days with them until she was strong enough to travel. LeBeau had brought her some food which she was just about to finish when the Colonel came down to see her.

"How are you feeling?" Hogan pulled up a chair and sat near the cot Tiger was sitting on.

"Much better after some food," she grimaced as she shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. "I heard Hochstetter came to the camp looking for you last night."

"Yes, he did, but he left here empty handed. Tiger, I'm sorry you got shot and I didn't notice right away," he said with regret in his voice.

She reached out and took his hand looking deep into his brown eyes, "You have no reason to apologize. I hid my injury from you until we were both safe. I know you would have done the same thing. Besides, I'm glad I was shot and not you. If you had been then Hochstetter would have killed you last night. I'm grateful to have a real medic able to remove the bullet. Thank you for their merveilleux care of me," Tiger smiled at him and squeezing his hand.

"Any time. You know we freely share what we have with you." He smiled then turned serious. "What we have to figure out is how they got our codes and lured us both to that farm house. Have you shared your code with anyone?" Hogan asked with a concerned look. Somehow the Gestapo had broken through all their security and he had to figure out how to stop it from happening again.

"Non! I would never do such a thing. I have never even written the code down, I have it memorized. How did they have your codes to contact me?" She threw back at him heatedly; she was not responsible for the breach, only for saving him from the Gestapo.

"I don't know Tiger, but we have to figure it out. I've asked Kinch to come up with all new codes for both of us to use in the mean time. Do you have any ideas?" He asked a little softer. He didn't believe that she made a mistake, but then how could it be explained otherwise? Or was the leak within Stalag 13? It wouldn't be the first time a mole had been in their presence.

"I know that several people from Düsseldorf were captured and…" Tiger stopped and looked down, taking a couple deep breaths before she continued. Hogan wasn't sure if it was her injury or recalling what had been done to them that caused her to pause. "As I said, the Major there is one of the worst. My message like yours wasn't a relay but had your direct code on it. I have no idea how they were able to deceive us both," she replied and Hogan could see she was beginning to tire, so he helped her to lie back down. "Wait…do you remember contacting me there about two months ago? We both gave our codes and a couple of members from the Düsseldorf unit were present in the room. I suppose one of them might have remembered. Unfortunately, both of those people have recently died by Gestapo hands."

"I'm sorry, I know they were friends. Rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." Hogan gave her a kiss on the check as he made sure she would be warm. "It was no one's fault," he whispered. Tiger was asleep about the time her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Upstairs gathered around the common table Hogan's core team were talking.

"You know bloody well it was, Kinch," Newkirk said in disgust. "Look, I like Tiger as much as anyone, but she's a magnet for the Gestapo. Every time she gets into trouble with them, we have to rescue 'er."

"We don't know if this was her fault. We don't know anything yet," Kinch tried to reason with them.

"Tiger nearly got the Colonel killed. I can't forget that, and I'm surprised you could," LeBeau threw out. "It might be time to keep our distance from her in the future."

"Sometimes the Colonel doesn't always see clearly around her," Carter said.

"How else could the Gestapo have gotten her codes and fooled you? She may not have given them willingly, but somehow threw carelessness, her code got into their hands. How do you explain that they duped you?" Baker asked joining the conversation.

"I don't know how to explain it, but there has to be something that we're missing," Kinch said disgusted at them for blaming Tiger.

"Missin'? Bloody hell, the only thing that is missing is that the Colonel will never accept the bleedin' truth. Tiger is dangerous to be around," Newkirk responded angrily.

"Whatever you think, we can't say anything to the Colonel," Kinch told them as they heard the bunk bed rise. Seeing his commander's head come up he asked, "Colonel, how's Tiger?"

"Wilson says she's going to make it. She'll be with us a few more days. What's going on up here?" Hogan asked as he climbed over the edge of the bed.

"Nothing much Gov'nor," Newkirk gave him a smile. "Glad to hear that she's going to be okay."

"I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me," Hogan said wondering what they were really up too.

A week later, Tiger was healed enough to leave, and after hearing nothing from the Gestapo they thought it was safe for her to travel. Oscar picked her up in his veterinary truck and took her to her next contact. Newkirk watched her go, and tossed his cigarette butt on the ground thinking to himself._ Good riddance and don't call us when you get picked up by the Gestapo again. It's our job to keep Colonel Hogan safe.*_

* * *

* To be continued in episode Operation Tiger. There had to be some reason the men didn't want to help Hogan rescue Tiger in the beginning of the episode!


	16. Gunshots Heard Through Time

**Switzerland April 1968 **

Angie walked around inspecting the knick knacks and things in Hochstetter's weekend house. The place had his scent throughout it, but her heart was afraid to hope. He'd been handling things well, until learning about Nimrod, and she was afraid that was enough to push him over the edge. Standing at the window, she watched him swing the axe with the force of a man who had too much trouble on his mind. After an hour, he came back into the house carrying a large armload of wood and ready to talk some more.

"Tell me, how did you come to be here?" Angie asked handing him a cup of hot coffee, hoping to get him to open up some.

Taking it he sat down on the couch with her. "After you…went…to…England," the words came out choked. "Things went downhill for Germany. Not everyone knew, but well…I had my contacts. Hitler was quickly losing control of the war and trying to hide it from not only the masses but the military as well. But my source knew of his plans if the Allies closed in on Berlin."

**

* * *

Late-March 1945 Berchtesgaden**

Although he was used to being the top of command at his Gestapo headquarters, here he was only a lowly Major. As he stepped out of his car, he made sure his uniform was in perfect order before approaching the house his cousin lived in. It was a mansion, not a house like the two had grown up in. Their childhood homes had been only a few streets apart. He didn't have an official invitation to the home, but his cousin always wrote in her letters for him to come and visit her. She led such a lonely life waiting for the man she loved to spend time with her, that he actually felt outrage at her plight. But showing such emotions would only get him killed, he reminded himself as he made his way to the servant's entrance. He would never be allowed in the front door. Knocking on the door, he felt butterflies in his stomach and almost forgot to breathe while awaiting admittance. One of the butlers opened the door looking at him with disdain. Any other place and the man would not have lived due to his attitude.

"Guten Abend, I am Major Raban Braun to see Fraulein Eva Braun, bitte," Braun said but the butler continued to stare down his long nose at him. "She is expecting me." The man allowed Braun to enter the hallway as he checked with the Mistress of the house before giving him complete admission. A few moments later he was lead to her study.

"Raban! I am so glad you're here. I have missed you," Eva said excitedly giving her cousin a hug. "How long can you stay? What has brought you here?"

"Your letters have had me concerned and I wanted to see you with my own eyes to know you were well. Tell me, what is going on here? How are you really doing?" Raban asked knowing some of his questions could be considered treasonous. But Eva had always been his favorite cousin, and it didn't matter that she loved the Fuehrer; he was still as protective of her as he'd always been.

"Raban, everything is fine. Does he know that you're here? He doesn't like for me to have male company." Eva said sitting down in a chair thrilled to have a visitor and yet afraid at the same time.

"If he will not allow family to visit you, then we shall both leave this moment!" Something dangerous flashed in his eyes that made Eva gasp.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I will speak with him when he comes home later," she tried to calm her quick tempered cousin. The two talked for a couple of hours before Hitler arrived home and Eva went to spend her evening with him.

Raban was never granted an audience with Hitler due to his station, but he was afforded a delicious meal and allowed to wait in the back of the house for his cousin to return. When she did, Eva was bubbly and excited. Not only did she have permission for Raban to visit, he was ordered to stay and help provide for her security. He was quite surprised at the change in orders and attitude, although he knew that Germany was going to fall into Allied hands within days. Obviously the Fuehrer did too and wanted all the protection he could have for Eva. That had been the real purpose of his trip; he wanted to make sure Eva lived through whatever the next few weeks brought to their homeland.

As the days passed, Raban made sure of his cousin's security as he learned how far the Allies and Russians were coming into Germany. The war was all but lost, something that he didn't want to accept but was forced too. After seeing the latest maps of the invasion forces, Raban waited until everyone left the office he'd been assigned to in order to make a phone call to his best friend.

"Hochstetter, here," his voice was short and brusque as he picked up the phone not knowing who was on the other end of the line. Orders had come in from Berlin and he was trying to assemble enough men to go out and make sure the orders to exterminate the prisoners of Stalag 13 were carried out.

"Wolfgang, it's Raban. I have information that you need to hear," he started looking around the closed office to make sure once again he was alone.

"Where are you? When you disappeared a couple of weeks ago, I feared you'd been captured!" Hochstetter let out a deep sigh of relief to know his friend was safe.

"Nein, I'm with Eva. I've been reassigned to her security detail. Wolfgang, you would not believe the things I've learned. I can't explain on the phone, but you need to get out of there tonight. Eva and I will meet you at the planned rendezvous sight. Are you able to get your hands on the money and passports?" Raban's voice was deadly serious trying to impress on his friend how much danger he was in.

"Ja, I have them with me and can leave soon. However, first I have to go and take care of Hogan and his men. I have orders from the Fuehrer that all Allied prisoners are to be killed so they can't join the fighting as the Allies release them. I intend on putting a bullet through Hogan's head myself," Hochstetter sneered. At last, he'd have his revenge on the most dangerous man in Germany!

"You don't understand Wolfgang, you don't have enough time. If you don't leave now, you'll never get out of Germany! Please my friend, go and set things up for us. I'm not leaving here until I can get Eva to come with me," he pleaded.

"Raban, what are you saying?" Hochstetter asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"That Hitler is a fool who lost the war due to his arrogance. We need to regroup and then see what can be done to save Germany. Pass the word along to get out now to our associates. As soon as I can I'll join you in Switzerland. I'm not leaving without Eva. Promise me that you will hang up with me and get out before the Allies capture you! I have already dispatched troops to destroy Stalag 13. I'm sorry you won't get your revenge with your own hands, but it will be taken care of shortly," Raban implored his friend in such a way that Hochstetter agreed with no further resistance. He knew better than try to cross Braun.

* * *

"I didn't know that Raban and Eva were cousins," Angie said with wide eyes. The man had always been scary and she hoped he died in fighting. "I know what happened to Eva, but what about Braun?"

"It was nearly six weeks later that Braun arrived in town. I don't know the full story, but I do know that he was there when Hitler and Eva took the cyanide pills. I have no proof, but wouldn't be surprised if Braun had been the one to shoot Hitler in the head for talking Eva into suicide. He's never told me exactly what happened. If you remember a day or so after their deaths, a small plane took off without clearance from Berlin and many people believed it was Hitler escaping. It was Braun leaving the country and coming to live here," Hochstetter told her.*

"Braun's alive and here?" Angie stood up with a look of anger and revulsion on her face. "I never trusted him. Do you think he'd hurt Lisal or Wolfgang if he runs into them?"

"Nein, he would never hurt them. I know you didn't care for him, but he loved you and has been a great support over the years. His personality is an acquired taste, but I promise liebchen he would never hurt them," Hochstetter put his arms around her in reassurance. He would have to tell her his other secret, but how would Angie respond when she found out the truth? Would he lose her all over again?

**

* * *

In town:**

Hogan, Newkirk, and Wolfgang had been watching the house that they'd discovered the address for at the Gestapo safe house. No one had entered since they'd arrived and it appeared to be unoccupied. Wolfgang decided to check out the back shed while Hogan and Newkirk went inside to investigate. The person following them smirked as he watched Papa Bear enter his house. Now he'd have his revenge.

Hogan walked over to the desk looking through it and found an address book he began to thumb through. Newkirk was looking through the rest of the room when someone entered the house. Both looked up expecting it to be Wolfgang, but to their surprise it was an older man holding a gun on them.

"Well…well…what do we have here? Two thieves breaking into my home and they're armed." He made a movement with his gun for Hogan to place his weapon on the desk. "I have every right to shoot you for being in my home. I've been looking forward to this for a very long time, Colonel Hogan," the man smiled deviously at him.

"How do you know my name?" Hogan asked sizing up the man. "We've never met."

"Not formally no, but you made a fool of me back in Hammelburg and no one lives who does that. My name is Raban Braun and I've looked forward to this for a very long time. It's too bad I wasn't able to capture you and Fraulein Monet that night. I had such wonderful plans for the both of you," Braun said moving over closer to his hostages. He indicated for Newkirk to move over by Hogan.

"You were the one that shot her? I can return the favor now," Hogan said with deadly serious eyes.

"Oh that won't be necessary. You. Who are you?" Braun directed at Newkirk.

"Peter Newkirk is the name," he answered barely keeping his anger in check.

"Ah yes, you were part of Hogan's group in Stalag 13. Aren't reunion times wonderful? Now I get to kill two members of Papa Bear's gang. It's too bad that I don't have the time to really enjoy your deaths, but we all have to make sacrifices," Braun grinned as he pointed his gun at Hogan's head.

Hogan started to say something but before he could get his first word out, the sound of a gunshot shattered the quiet of the house spewing blood, bone, and brain matter across the room.

* * *

*Hitler and his wife Eva Braun committed suicide April 29, 1945. A few days later, a plane with a single occupant did leave Berlin. No one knows who fled the city or where they landed, at least not in any documentation that I was able to locate.


	17. Childhood Secrets

Carter and Kinch had been all over town checking out places and possible hiding spots looking for Hochstetter and Angie. They had no luck and decided to go to the hotel and make sure LeBeau and Lisal were all right.

"What have you found?" Lisal asked with eagerness in her voice as the men entered the suite. They'd not heard anything in hours from either team.

"Absolutely nothing, wherever they are it's not easy to find," Kinch said dejectedly as he sat down in a chair.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here. I should have never called Uncle Peter," Lisal responded pacing the floor.

"Why would you say that? You did the right thing calling," Carter said looking at her worriedly.

"Because I overreacted and didn't put it together until a little while ago. Mum is not in any danger, she's with my father," Lisal answered shocking all three of her uncles'.

"Mon cher, why would you think that?" LeBeau asked standing up excitedly.

"Mum has lied to us all our lives saying that father died in the war. I wish I had realized when I meet him this morning who he was. I could tell he was a good man, someone that I'd want to get to know. It's mum who has a lot of explaining to do," Lisal replied with a hint of deep anger.

"You're right. The man you met is your father. But he's not who you think he is. Both of them will need to explain the whys to you and your brother. How did you know who Hochstetter was?" Kinch tried to calm her. He never agreed with Angie's decision to hide who their father was from them, but he never went against her wishes until now.

"Lisal Hochstetter has a nice ring about it. I didn't know his real last name until now," she said as she opened her mum's wallet and took out a faded photo from a hidden pocket. "I've always known that this was my father, and he looks just like Wolfie. I began to suspect he wasn't really dead a few years ago. When I had my art on tour last year, my agent only wanted me to go to two or three Germany cities, but I insisted on all six because I hoped to find something out about him. Unfortunately I didn't learn anything." She gently caressed the picture before putting it back. "I know he must have done some bad things in the war, horrid even. However, he's my father and I deserve a chance to get to know him. Mum had no right to keep the truth from us after we were grown."

"You better be glad you didn't find anyone who knew him. He's a dangerous man and it was all we could do…" LeBeau started excitedly speaking before Kinch gave him a stern look not to explain. It wasn't their place to go into all of that. Right now they had to keep Lisal safe.

"Do what? He was a German soldier so of course he was dangerous. He was the enemy. But he is no longer the enemy. Germany is an Allied country. I don't care what he did before, as that was over twenty years ago. The war trials are long over and my father isn't leaving here unless he decides he wants to on his own free will." The determination in her eyes reminded them of her mother. LeBeau rolled his eyes, what was it about Hochstetter that the Burke women always stood up for him? He would never understand.

**

* * *

Braun's House**

As the bullet impacted, Hogan dropped to the ground. Newkirk dove for cover when he saw what had occurred. The force of the shot propelled Braun over his desk. Dead. Before, he hit the furniture. Both men looked up to see Wolfgang peering through the window and then smiled to see his aim was true. Wolfgang walked into the house to make sure Hogan and Newkirk weren't injured by a man he'd hated all the years he known him. Neither had ever trusted the other, and Wolfgang would lose no sleep over taking him out. He knew Braun would have as easily killed him given the chance. Now, he had to come up with several cover stories, but he'd been well trained to think on his feet.

"Are you all right?" Wolfgang asked entering the den as he made a visual inspection to relieve his concern.

"We are. Thank you," Hogan said walking around the body to see if there was any information in the dead man's pockets they might use.

"I'd never been so glad to see anyone. I thought he was going to kill the Gov'nor for sure," Newkirk was shaking his head. "Wasn't he Gestapo? Braun, that name seems familiar to me for some reason."

Looking at the id found in his wallet, Hogan read the name as Raban Brown. He agreed with Newkirk the name was familiar.

Wolfgang said he was on the wanted list for atrocities carried out during the war that he'd been on the priority list for many years, but it wasn't known if he was alive or not. He must have been hiding out in this area under the radar.

A piece of paper was sticking out from beneath the desk blotter and Newkirk gently pulled it out. "Jackpot! This has Hochstetter's weekend house address on it. I think we found what we came after gentlemen."

"Now we have to figure out how to deal with him." Hogan said indicating Braun's body. "We can't just leave him here."

"Let me take care of it, Uncle Rob. I'm officially here on business, so I'll call in a cleanup team and make sure matters are handled so no one is implicated. I think you should contact Kinch and have him pick you two up and go out to that address. I'm going to need our car to take care of this situation," Wolfgang said as he made sure the curtains were closed hiding the body.

Hogan made the call and the others were going to meet Hogan and Newkirk up the street in thirty minutes. Wolfgang wished them luck and said he'd be out at that address as soon as he could take care of some business. Then he left in the car heading directly out to Hochstetter's weekend house. He needed to get there before his uncles arrived. This morning when he watched his father and mum leave the hotel, he easily followed them out to the weekend place. He'd been hoping that as he kept his uncles turned around today, that they'd not run into Braun. He knew if they did that blood would be shed. Now, he had to explain to his father that he'd just shot and killed his long time friend. Eight years of planning had come down to today and everything had gone off perfectly, except for Braun. Wolfgang would never shed a tear for the man; they'd disliked each other since the day they meet.

* * *

Wolfgang was a teenager when he met his father face to face for the first time. He'd worked his entire childhood gathering information on where and who his father was. His two biggest aids in the search was reading the newspaper clipping Nimrod had showing his father's business being honored, and being able to get into his mother's safe. In it, he found the diary she'd kept about her time in Germany and the internal struggle she felt as she fell in love with the man who was her target. It wasn't a journal about her work there, but about the time they spent together and how he'd swept her heart away. She knew she would never disclose Nimrod's identity, but she couldn't keep lying to the man she loved. Angie desperately wanted to talk to Nimrod, only London wouldn't approve a meeting between them. She did try to reach him through the underground, but was unable. Then a couple of weeks later she learned she was pregnant. Only one course of action would keep them all alive. Although initially London refused to allow her return, they agreed when she explained that hers and Nimrod's identities were in jeopardy. Wolfgang doubted that anyone other than his mum and he, even knew the diary existed. Although he felt guilt for reading it, it was the only place he was going to get the information to find his father.

The winter of his sixteenth birthday, he went on holiday to Switzerland with the family of his best friend. It was perfect because the ski lodge was only a few kilometers from where a national beer competition was being held. Wolfgang and his friend, Caleb, took off the day they arrived making their way to the beer festival. After searching through the attendees, Wolfgang spotted his father in one of the tents set up for the honored competitors. Wolfgang watched him for nearly two hours summoning up the courage to actually talk to him. As he steeled himself and approached the tent, he ran into Braun who had noticed the teen earlier. He roughly pulled him into the room demanding to know his intentions. A few heated words were exchanged before Hochstetter came to the back to find out what the ruckus was about. Braun accused Wolfie, Jr. of being there to steal from them.

Wolfie faced his father and squared his shoulders before speaking. "You have caused my mum a lot of grief and pain over the years. I want some answers and I intend on defending her honor."

Hochstetter looked at the young man, he was family obviously, but which of kin's blood he didn't know. He thought none of his family knew he was alive or where he resided. The boy looked like he had at his age. "Braun, would you make sure we're not disturbed? I believe this young man and I have some personal business to discuss. It seems he's come a long way on an important mission. What is your name?" Hochstetter asked indicating for him to sit. He walked over and opened two soda waters handing one to the boy.

"My name is Wolfgang Burke, and my mum told us that you died in war. She says that so we don't ask why you never want anything to do with us. I want to know why. If you loved her…then…why have you left her with a broken heart?" Wolfie demanded pulling no punches. It had taken him a long time to decide what to say to his father and he knew his time was limited.

"Wait, you think I'm your father?" Hochstetter was taken aback that wasn't even on the list of possibilities running through his mind.

"I know you are, sir. I want to know why you have tarnished my mum's reputation."

"You're going to have to explain this to me. To my knowledge, I have no children and no woman whose honor would have been damaged. I thought maybe you were a cousin's child. Who is your mother?" Hochstetter looked at Wolfie like he'd lost his mind. Where did this boy come from?

"My mother is Angie Burke. She has a photo of the two of you together. I've brought it with me so I would know when I found you," Wolfie answered pulling out the photo of Hochstetter and Lisal.

Hochstetter took it from him and his face turned red. Standing up and yelling, "I don't know where you got this, but this isn't funny. Her name was Lisal and she died in the war. Whatever game you're playing, I'll make you pay for this!"

"My mum is not dead! You're the one who drove her away! I want to know why you didn't marry her," Wolfie stood up to match his father's stance. He pulled out another photo of him and his mum taken earlier in the month.

Hochstetter held the photo and couldn't pull his eyes away from Lisal. His beautiful Lisal was alive. His mind was racing. It couldn't be. She was dead. This child was British but Lisal was German. None of this made sense. He paced around the room. Was it even conceivable that Lisal might be alive? How and why? "Sh….she…she's alive?" He finally was able to ask. "Son, do not lie to me. I've only loved one woman in my life and her name was Lisal. These photos are of her. Tell me, is my precious Lisal alive?"

Wolfie was shocked by his father's questions and demeanor. "Of course mum is alive. I don't understand. You don't know about us?"

"Please let's sit and try this again as gentlemen. Obviously we have a lot to discuss. I take it you are my son and you've grown up in England. Please tell me about yourself and your mum," Hochstetter's eyes and voice were soft. His head was spinning and his heart felt like it had learned to beat again. They spent the better part of the afternoon talking, but Hochstetter didn't learn of his daughter, Lisal, until nearly eighteen months after his first meeting with his son. Since that first meeting, Wolfgang senior and junior met every few months with growing frequency in the last two years.

* * *

Wolfgang stopped just before pulling into his father's weekend home to prepare himself. How was he going to explain killing Hochstetter's close friend?


	18. Family

Angie enjoyed having Wolfgang's arms around her; it felt safe and right. Something she'd wanted ever since their last embrace in Germany. His lips met hers in a tender kiss, and then their kisses turned more passionate revealing the hunger each had for the other. For this moment, she could block out the world and allow herself to love and be loved. Their kiss broke with each out of breath as their eyes locked on the others.

"It's been a long time."

"Ja, way too long. I've missed you so much. Life has been a long lonely path, but it has given me time to reflect," he replied still holding her tight.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked as they once again sat down on the sofa.

"So many things were done in the war in the name of the Fuehrer. I don't know how we turned such a blind eye to the suffering of the people. I can't understand why I couldn't see the insanity back then. Hitler was a mad fool and yet I carried out his every order willingly. I didn't know everything that was happening, but I knew enough - more than most people. I told myself that I was fighting for my country, but the best thing that could have happened was that Germany lost the war. After World War One, the country was demoralized and unfortunately instead of rebuilding our pride, we allowed a lunatic to destroy what was once a beautiful nation. I'm not saying it was right, but somehow at the time it seemed to be. I don't even know how to explain how I've changed. I'm no longer driven by those past influences. Perhaps because my life here is simple and all I've had to give up allowed me to realize the depths of the nefarious acts committed. Crimes against the very people we were sworn to protect under the disguise of war," Hochstetter explained. His facial expression was that of a man who had lived through great turmoil, but had long ago learned to move forward. "After I lost you, rage and revenge fueled my every waking hour. Then the war fell apart and everything of value was gone. Nothing made sense anymore. As the weeks turned into years, I took an honest examination of the war, my part in it, and all the destruction it caused. It was the first time I realized how broken my life really was," he sighed deeply looking down unable to bring his eyes to meet hers.

Angie reached in and kissed him. Somehow he'd found the man she could always see inside of him. Their kiss broke as an alarm went off and Wolfgang released her from their embrace.

"Stay here, please" he requested forcefully.

"What is it?" She asked concerned about his abrupt change in behavior and attitude.

"Probably a neighbor, but someone has come up the back drive. It will only take a moment," he smiled, trying to reassure her as he made his way to the rear of the house. Only two people knew how to come up the hidden pathway, and he didn't want Braun here right now.

Stopping his car behind the storage building where it couldn't be seen from the house, Wolfie stepped out meeting his father. He still wasn't sure how to tell him, and hoped the words would come.

"You're early. What has happened? Where is your sister?" Hochstetter asked concerned by the look on his son's face. They both leaned against the car as they talked.

"A lot has happened today, and I have some bad news," Wolfie started only to be interrupted.

"Is Lisal all right? Nothing has happened to her has it?" The older man asked with worry showing for his children.

"No, she is fine. I know you wanted us to come out in a couple of hours, but today hasn't gone as we had hoped." Wolfie struggled to come up with the right words.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Hochstetter's concern split into his voice and was written all over his face.

"This morning, when you and mum left the hotel room some pottery was broken and flowers had fallen from the table. Lisal became scared and because I wasn't around, she called Uncle Peter and Uncle Rob and told them something had happened to mum. Five of our uncles came to find mum and you. I've been able to handle them, but they'll be showing up here in the next hour," Wolfgang stopped to take a breath watching his father's reaction.

"Well that's not the best news, but it's not terrible either. I'm glad people care so much for my family. Hogan isn't my favorite person, but he's not going to cause any trouble with your mum here. Why do I have a feeling there's something more?" Hochstetter asked studying his son's face.

"I was able to keep Rob and Peter busy and turned around in the back roads most of the day. But we ran into some trouble," Wolfie stopped blowing out a deep breath. "Father, I…I…I'm sorry." Hochstetter put a hand on Wolfie's shoulder encouraging him to say what the problem was. "Braun showed up while we were searching for you."

"What did he do?" He asked with enlarged eyes. If Braun hurt Hogan or one of his men, Angie would never forgive Hochstetter.

"He tried to kill us. Braun is dead by my hand. He left me no choice. It was him or us," Wolfie explained with deep worry in his eyes.

"Mein G-tt! Did he hurt you?" Hochstetter visually made sure his son was really uninjured.

"No, I'm all right. I'm sorry. I know he was your friend," Wolfie's face shown remorse. Hochstetter pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry he put you in danger. If you hadn't killed him I would have. It's okay, I'm not angry with you. I'm grateful you're alive and not hurt. I hold no illusions as to what Braun was, he was evil. His type of evil is always human. It shares our lives, and eats at our table with us," Hochstetter said allowing relief and grief poor out into his voice. Hochstetter's mind wondered back to the first day he met his son.

**

* * *

Winter 1961**

There was something about the English boy that bothered Braun from the moment he'd spotted him watching his friend. As requested, Braun did leave Hochstetter alone with the teenager and made sure they weren't interrupted. Whatever demands the child was putting on his best friend, Braun was determined to make sure it didn't put either himself or Hochstetter in danger of being captured by the enemies of Germany. He paced the nearly three hours Hochstetter spent with him, anxiously awaiting to find out what the kid wanted. Finally, Hochstetter walked the boy out of the room and sent him on his way.

"Did you find out who he is and what he really wanted? Does he need to be dealt with?" Raban asked with a growl in his voice as the men went back into the room that Hochstetter had been in for hours and sat down at the table.

"Yes, I did but you won't believe me," Hochstetter had a smile like he'd been given remarkable news.

"Who was the boy?" Now Braun's interest was piqued even more. He'd not seen Hochstetter look happy in a long time.

"He is my son," the simple answer came.

"WHAT? How? With whom? I know you haven't seen anyone that would be living in England," his confusion was evident as he shook his head almost disbelieving what he heard. Hochstetter's face broke into the first genuinely happy smile that Braun had seen since Lisal had died as he pulled out the photo of Wolfgang Junior and his mother. Braun studied the picture for a moment before he could form a response. "How is this possible? Wolfgang, something is wrong here. How can you be sure this is real?"

"I don't have all the answers yet, but I know it's true. Wolfgang is my son and somehow Lisal is alive and living in London. Raban, she's alive!" Hochstetter sat back in his chair with a faraway look upon his face.

"I don't trust the boy. How do you know he's not making it all up to entrap us?" Braun had an incredulous look on his face.

"Because he's my son, my flesh and blood, I know that he can be trusted. My Lisal is alive! I don't have all the facts yet, and I didn't want to push him. We're going to meet day after tomorrow to talk some more. Do you know what this means, Raban?" Hochstetter was obviously taken in by the boy's story.

"Ja, I know," he replied. _I know that if this isn't true and is really a trap that I will have to do what is necessary. I won't allow anyone to drag us in as common criminals to stand trial for protecting our homeland! I have a feeling that I will be ridding us of him and possibly Lisal sooner or later,_ he thought and never shared with Wolfgang. His feeling of mistrust of Wolfie grew over the years and he always knew he'd kill the boy.

* * *

"Father…"

"Nein, there is nothing for you to apologize for. Come, let's tell your mum that you're here," Hochstetter took a step back. "But we should not tell her about Braun for the time being."

"This should be interesting," Wolfie said as he followed his father towards the house. Both men prepared themselves for the wrath of Angie.

**

* * *

In Town**

Kinch drove to the meeting place to pick up the rest of their team, knowing that Hogan was going to be upset. He looked in the rear view mirror one last time as he pulled over to let them in.

"Lisal, why are you here?" Hogan asked climbing into the car and handing Kinch the directions to the house. The rest of the men in the car didn't say a word.

"I want to see both my parents," she replied with determination.

"She figured it out herself, sir," Carter stated.

"Angel, I really think it would be best if you didn't go with us. We'll bring back your mum safe," Hogan promised giving her a smile. He'd nicknamed her his angel when she was a small child and he was the only person allowed to call her that.

"I know that you're only trying to protect mum, but you might need help." Lisal reached up and put her hand on his arm with as much determination in her brown eyes as his.

"I know you have a lot of questions and concerns, but we're not sure what is going to happen so for safety sake, we're going to drop you and Louie off at the hotel." Hogan replied hoping she'd understand.

"I'm going out to where they're meeting," Lisal said as she settled back in the car seat with her arms crossed. Hogan knew at that point he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of going, and they'd lose valuable time trying to argue with her. She had the same stubborn streak as her mother. Frustrated, he instructed Kinch to take them all out to their destination.


	19. The Truth of The Past

Angie watched from the backdoor as her son and lover come into view. Her mind was working overtime. It appeared they were comfortable with one another. Impossible! When could they have met? What was her son doing here? How could he know where she was? When the men entered the house both looked a little afraid.

"Wolfgang?" She asked looking from Hochstetter to her son, the tone of her voice imparting more than mere words could express, while she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Hi mum," Wolfie walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't 'hi mum' me. What's going on here?" She demanded of both of them with a stern voice.

"I sort of forgot to tell you that I met father a while back," Wolfie said hesitantly as they all walked back to the den. Father and son sat on the couch while Angie paced with her hands on her hips.

"Just how long have you known each other?" She deadpanned looking at Hochstetter.

"Almost eight years," he swallowed hard as he answered. He knew this was going to be rough on all of them.

"WHAT?" Angie stood over them, definitely pissed off. She was starting to shake slightly from the emotions running through her. "Explain to me what has been going on."

"When Caleb and I came to Switzerland, we ran into father," he started but was interrupted.

"You RAN into your father?" The look on her face was one of utter disbelief.

"Well, not exactly; I came looking for him," he back peddled.

"**YOU** **WHAT?"** Angie started yelling then took several deep breathes as she paced a few steps, then in a calmer voice asked. "How did you know that your father was alive? And why did you look here for him?"

"I know you have a lot of questions and we'll answer them all. Please try to calm down," Wolfie swallowed nervously from the look she gave him. Angie never took well to being told what to do. He proceeded to explain how he'd always known his father was alive and the clues he found to locate him. He didn't mention her diary thinking it was safest to discuss that later, if ever!

"Do you know what I've sacrificed and all I've done to keep this family safe? You've endangered us all by going behind my back! Your job and very freedom are at stake by being in this room. And how could you allow our son to jeopardize his future like this?" she threw out to both of them. Her mind was in overdrive on how to contain the damage and save her son and lover once again. She saw her slim hope of having a life with the man she loved going up in smoke.

"I know what father did in the war. We've spent a lot of time talking about his years in the Gestapo and actions he carried out. Also, I've read the dossier MI-5 has on him, and everything in the files in Berlin," Wolfie answered her.

"And I've had to answer for my wrongs, looking into the face of my son," Wolfgang tried to reach out to her, but Angie pulled away.

"Do you know the charges that can be brought against you for knowing his whereabouts and not turning him in?" She directed at her son; her eyes showed fear for him.

Wolfie stood in front of her stopping her pacing. "I know you're worried for me, but believe me when I tell you it's going to be all right."

"Then you don't understand," she shook her head trying to come up with a way to save both men. Her heart was breaking but she wouldn't allow either man to see it.

"Mum, you have done everything right to love and protect our family for many years. Now it's my turn to take care of you. To give you and father the opportunity to figure out what your minds and most importantly, your hearts want. I've made arrangements so it will be both legal and safe for any of us to be seen with him. Please let me explain what has happened," Wolfie requested trying to calm her. Her eyes looked so scared and vulnerable at that moment that it shook him. She'd always been a pillar of strength in his life. He led her over to a chair, asking her to trust him for a little while longer with his eyes. Then he opened his briefcase taking out a large document and placing it on the kitchen table. "Before we go any further, father I need you to sign this. I've painstakingly gone over every word in it and it's exactly what we've agreed to."

Hochstetter picked up his reading glasses and a pen, and then started thumbing through the paperwork initialing in several places.

"What is that?" Angie asked with curiosity and hesitation in her voice as she stood to walk over to the table. Her son stepped in the way to stop her.

"Please allow him to finish signing and then I'll explain," Wolfie requested and Angie agreed, and then walked over to the fire tending to it. "I need to make a phone call and will be back in a moment." Wolfie went into his father's office and called the cleanup team to take care of Braun and his house. The MI-6 operator on the other end of the phone line promised a quick action response with no backlash on any of the involved parties. He hung up and came back into the kitchen in time to witness Hochstetter's signature on the last page of the agreement. After adding his own signature as witness and lawful agent for England he smiled at both his parents. "Now I can explain everything and there's no need to have secrets between us any longer."

"Good. You can explain it to us too," Hogan said walking in the front door with his men and Lisal following close behind him.

"Hogan," Hochstetter sneered his name as he walked over and protectively put his hand into Angie's hand. He was not going to allow his arch-rival to take away his lady again.

"Hochstetter," bitterness spilled into his voice as Hogan made sure Angie was all right. As far as Hogan was concerned the two would never be anything but enemies. "Angie, are there any problems?"

"Why are you all here? What are you even doing in the country? I told you that I wanted to do this on my own and not to come!" Angie's eyes flashed anger and hurt. How was she going to contain the situation if everyone knew? The day was not turning out as she had hoped.

"We know luv, but we heard there might have been some trouble and needed to make sure all was well," Newkirk stepped in trying to deflect her anger. He walked over close to the couple, glaring at Hochstetter.

Hogan noticed Hochstetter's left hand, the torn skin, the bruises, and dried blood; his rage hit the boiling point. In two strides he stood in front of his nemesis with blood pounding in his ears yelling, "If you've hurt her, I swear I'll kill you where you stand!"

"Me hurt her? How dare you accuse me of any such nonsense! You're the one who stole her away and left me thinking she was dead. You're to blame for our separation, and if you ever think of doing something like that again I'll take you down," Hochstetter's voice was dangerous as he stood in front of Angie as a protective barrier from Hogan. Sparks flew as the men stared each other down with tension rising in the room, fists clinched in anticipation, both calculating and waiting for the other to make the next move.

Lisal made her way forward and with a hand on Hogan's and Hochstetter's chests, she forcibly pushed them apart. Facing Hogan in a low voice stated, "You will bring no harm to my father. He's done nothing wrong. See that hole in the wall? It matches his hand. Back off and calm down!" Hochstetter smirked that the daughter he only met today was standing up for him. He didn't need her to fight his battles but was honored she felt the desire. Then she turned towards her father and in the same perilously low voice said, "You will never speak to Uncle Rob in that tone again. I don't know your past history, but somehow you will find a way to bury it and get along. He's been there for us since we were born, protecting and caring for us. You owe him a huge debt of gratitude for all he's done!" The incensed look on her face told them she meant every word. Both men took a step backwards grudgingly lowering their hostilities towards the other.

"Obviously there was no problem, but with all of you here it puts us in a quandary." Angie threw her hands up in exasperation as she began pacing again. A habit she picked up long ago as she tried to think.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that everyone came," Lisal walked over and gave her mum a hug. "I overreacted. I didn't know it was going to cause such a sticky wicket."

"I didn't mean to worry you by taking off so suddenly. There's a lot I need to explain, and we'll figure a way out," Angie responded gently to her daughter. Lisal was responsible and not the type to panic easily. She was proud of the confident woman her daughter had become with the inner strength to stand in between two fighting men.

"Seeing you and our father together is enough for now. There will be time for explanations later," Lisal answered. Her first sight as she came in the house was to see her father take her mum's hand. It warmed her heart and she knew with her brother involved everything would be sorted out as it should be. However, she did strategically place herself between her favorite uncle and her father after their fiery argument. Angie wondered how Lisal found out about Hochstetter and who else might know.

Hogan's men tried to calm down now that they could see their old friend was in no danger. With tempers waning, Wolfie requested that everyone take a seat so he could explain what was happening. He'd hoped to tell his mum before all his uncles showed up, but he knew that sometimes the best of plans were shot down. Some were going to have a hard time with his explanation, and wondered how badly they would react. Kinch might understand, but Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter most likely wouldn't take the news in a good way, and Hogan, well, he knew it would only infuriate him more.

Facing his mum, he started. "Over the last two years, I've worked with a joint task-force to design a special agreement for people on watch lists with significantly valuable information offering immunity for any previous acts of aggression against our government. Along with the immunity comes protection from other Allied countries that might have them on a similar watch list. In exchange, they're required to supply us with information on others we've been trying to locate. There's a lot more to it and I'll tell you what I can later," Wolfie informed her watching her eyes widen as she understood what he was explaining.

A single tear escaped from Angie's eye as she realized that her son had accomplished the impossible, and the one thing she never had the ability to do. The secret she and her closest friends had kept over the years could no longer endanger her family. She couldn't have been more proud and relieved then at that moment.

"Mon Dieu! Dire ce n'est pas si," LeBeau jumped up excitedly speaking in his native tongue, horrified at what he was hearing.*

"You can't be serious," Carter said in sheer disbelief standing near LeBeau afraid he'd attack Hochstetter. Newkirk sat shocked; he was torn by the news. It would free Angie to be with the man she loved, but it also meant he'd never answer for his crimes.

"I'd like to introduce Wolfgang Hochstetter, MI-5 agent in good standing, and under the full protective order of the Queen."** Wolfie proudly announced, cautiously studying the faces of everyone in the room.

* * *

*My G-d, say it isn't so.

**www dot timesonline dot co dot uk/tol/life_and_style /article551009 dot ece

Shortly after WW2 ended, a Nazi responsible for finding and killing British spies in Germany, Horst Kopkow, was hired by MI-6 for the information he knew about communist, thus saving him from standing trial for war crimes. For decades, Britain concealed the fact that they like the United States, had hidden such men from the public giving them false identities and a fresh start in life.


	20. Shocking Revelations

Hogan didn't say a word; he stood, took aim, and shot Hochstetter between the eyes, putting an end to this travesty of justice. He lowered his head, if only his fantasy could become reality, it would make things easier, he thought as his anger raged internally. The looks he sent Hochstetter could have killed as easily as a bullet. He'd always known since he found out about the twins that somehow Hochstetter would avoid prison. Granted, he did make a conscious decision to delay sending him to prison for the kids' sake, so in a way he was to blame. He just never thought Hochstetter would gain from the agreement reached in the task-force that Kinch had spearheaded for the US with Britain. It was supposed to be for high value communist targets. Hochstetter was just a low level Gestapo thug.

Kinch shook his head and looked over at Wolfie in surprise. He knew there was someone from the last world war that was going to be covered by this agreement, but had no clue it would be Hochstetter. The kid had kept the secret well hidden and completely fooled him. Had he known who the agreement would benefit, he'd fought harder for more disclosure of those pre-chosen for the policy. He had to give it to Wolfie; he knew how to work the system. Too damn well it appeared. "You and I are going to have a discussion in the near future," Kinch stated dryly looking at Wolfie.

"I know and we'll go through it all," Wolfie answered scanning the room looking for trouble.

"Oh, he's got a lot of explaining to do," Hogan said with a bite to his voice. Wolfie sighed he knew his announcement wasn't going to go over well.

"Everyone has a lot of questions and we'll sort this all out," Angie stated protective of her son. She understood their anger, but she felt immense relief at the turn in events.

"I have my answer now," Hochstetter said addressing Hogan.

"What answer?" came the terse response.

"You were Papa Bear in the war," he couldn't hide the smirk knowing the one piece of information he'd long coveted.

"Cela est aucun de vos affaires fichues!" LeBeau yelled his face turning red in anger.*

"We're on the same side now. Why would it not be my business?"

Hogan didn't answer, just shaking his head disbelievingly. Wolfie had hoped this would go better, but there was more bad blood between these two men than he'd realized. There was no way Hogan wouldn't explode now, but what shape would that explosion take? He took a deep breath and blew it out tentatively.

Lisal watched her uncles and didn't understand what was happening. Uncomfortable air filled the room and not knowing what to do, she just started talking. "I didn't know that your code name was Papa Bear in the war. That fits you so well, since you're always the one taking care of everyone else. That's as cool a code name as Uncle Peter's Nimrod."

Hogan and Hochstetter's heads jerked up, their eyes bulged out as they both asked simultaneously, "YOU'RE NIMROD?" Hearing their mutual words they glanced at each other than stared in disbelief at Newkirk.

"Mon ami, is it true?" LeBeau looked dumbfounded.

Newkirk shrugged and gave them a lopsided smile. The cat was finally out of the bag.

Carter rocked on the balls of his feet, "Yep, our Peter is Nimrod."

"How long have you known about this?" Kinch asked him shaken by the news.

"Since we were back in Stalag 13," Carter answered with a sly grin.

"And you managed to keep it a secret all these years?" LeBeau couldn't believe his ears.

"Papa Bear, Nimrod, British spies, Germany never had a chance. I…I need a drink," Hochstetter said walking over to his liquor cabinet.

"So do I," Hogan said giving Newkirk looks that indicated he had a lot of explaining to do. He followed Hochstetter over to the bar and accepted a drink from him. Neither man said a word to the other, but each took a second glass and downed it.

Hogan's men were bombarding Newkirk with questions, so to get them to stop he thought he'd throw the attention back onto his nephew. "Since we're telling family secrets, isn't there something you need to ask Rob?"

Hogan looked from Newkirk to the younger man. What other bombshells were ready to drop? He didn't know how much more he could handle today.

"Umm…I don't think this is the right time for that," Wolfie blushed slightly. That piqued Hogan's curiosity.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wolfie looked around at the expectant faces. Some still shown anger and others weren't sure what to imagine. Swallowing hard he started, "I've asked Kat to marry me and we'd like your blessings."

Hogan folded his arms and with his command face masking all emotion asked, "After what you've pulled today. What makes you think you're good enough to marry Katherine?"

"I was just doing my job," he protested then noticed Hogan's face harden slightly. Looking around the room LeBeau crossed his arms; Kinch shook his head no, Carter tilted his head as he put his hands in pocket watching the younger man. Newkirk raised an eye in expectancy. No help would be coming his way. Nervously he continued. "I love Kat. I've always loved her. She's the light of my world and I can't imagine life without her. She brings such joy just being around. I will provide for her and do anything to care for and protect her."

Hogan's stance didn't change as he appeared to be mulling over what he'd been told. He was enjoying making Wolfie squirm. After a couple of moments he broke his silence. "One thing is for certain, she won't go without because you have excellent job skills." Wolfie looked like he nearly stopped breathing waiting for what came next. "We've wondered what took you so long to ask. I'd be honored to have you marry my daughter." Hogan smiled letting him off the hook.

"Wait a minute, Kat is Hogan's daughter?" Hochstetter asked looking horrified. Angie nodded her head in a joyful response.

"Yes, she is," Hogan answered protectively. "What do you know about her?"

"I need another drink," Hochstetter mumbled. The events of the day were spinning faster than he could comprehend. "Wolfie's talked about Kat since the first day we meet. I helped him pick out a hair piece for her once."

"The pearl one she wears all the time?" Hogan asked in disgust. He didn't want Hochstetter near his daughter.

"Ja, I think it was pearl and silver," Hochstetter answered wondering why his son fell in love with Hogan's scion.

"You know what this means don't you?" Carter asked grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about?" Hogan asked him confused.

"Once the kids are married, you and Hochstetter will be forever linked," he laughed as he explained. "The Hogans and Hochstetters will be in-laws."

"Oh…I need another one," Hogan moaned and poured himself a stiff drink. Kinch laughed heartily and shook Wolfie's hand, but his eyes said he wasn't off the hook yet. Everyone started talking at once, questioning Newkirk about being Nimrod, Wolfie about the agreement and what it really meant for Hochstetter.

Angie warily watched the interactions wondering who was going to throw the first punch. A lot had taken place in such a short time and tempers hadn't waned enough for her comfort. Her greatest desires had come true this day, and she couldn't have been happier. But she also knew her closest friends wouldn't be able to just accept the news.

Hogan walked over and stood next to her also looking over the room. He handed her a drink. "Did you know this was in the works?" he asked with his arms folded.

"No, I didn't have a clue until my son explained what he'd done. I didn't even know he knew his father was alive," she replied taking a sip of the scotch.

Hogan quickly went over the highlights of his day, leaving out Braun. He could tell by her expressions, she really didn't know. It was a little scary that his future son-in-law was that good at hiding secrets from loved ones, and he had to wonder what if anything Kat knew about this trip. "What do you think of them marrying?"

"Tiger and I spoke about it last week; we thought the same thing, what was taking them so long? I have to wonder if having Wolfgang sign the agreement wasn't part of it. Then he could have his entire family at the wedding," Angie answered leaning against the wall.

"Now he has to explain to Kat about his dad. I'll tell you, I don't want Hochstetter near her," Hogan said shaking his head. He knew that was a lost cause but he didn't have to like it.

"Oh trust me, Kat already knows all about Wolfgang. They have no secrets between them," Angie answered shocking Hogan.

"You think he told her when he never said a word to any of us?" Hogan asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"He had to have someone to talk to and we weren't it. I'm sure she helped plan all of this. Who else would he have turned too? It wasn't anyone in this room," Angie responded waving her hand to include all the occupants of the house.

"It's a bit scary thinking about what they may know and how they kept us out of the loop," Hogan said downing the last of his drink. Angie nodded her head in agreement watching Lisal give her brother a hug.

Hochstetter walked over to where the two were standing, "Hogan, I don't know what the future will bring or how things will work out. But I do owe you for taking care of my family. Thank you," he offered his hand and Hogan hesitated before he shook it.

"I don't know what the future holds either. However, if any harm comes to any of them…" Hogan didn't verbalize the rest of the threat.

"You have nothing to worry about; I would never harm any of my family." Hochstetter put an arm around Angie. "Liebchen, what would you like to do now?"

"Rob, please take everyone back to town." Angie turned looked into Hochstetter's eyes as she answered him. "We're going to stay out here tonight. Tomorrow, we'll all meet up for lunch." Hochstetter grinned then kissed her.

Hogan rolled his eyes. He knew there was nothing else to be done here and ordered everyone back to town. He wanted to have a long talk with Wolfie and Newkirk aka Nimrod. Those two had a lot of questions to answer. As he ushered everyone out the door he was the last to exit he said to Angie, "If you need anything."

"I know who to call. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she squeezed his hand in appreciation. "We'll be fine," she corrected glowingly putting her arm around Wolfgang's waist.

Hogan shook his head as he walked to the car. He'd never understand how anyone could love Hochstetter.

* * *

Three days later, Hochstetter and Angie were at the airport seeing everyone off. She'd decided to stay in Switzerland for a while longer and not return to London with her children and all their uncles.

Before he boarded the plane, Newkirk motioned for Hochstetter to separate from the group. "I have one thing to say to you. Only heaven knows how you stole Angie's heart, but if you ever hurt her in any way you'll be facing me. And I won't give a damn whose protective order you're under," he said with icy seriousness.

"I know you've been friends all your lives, but you have to realize that I love her with all my soul. I will never cause her pain and I'll care for her with the same tenacity you have. We are in agreement, she deserves all her heart desires," Hochstetter answered. He wasn't angry as he knew that he'd stolen Angie away from him years ago.

Newkirk boarded the plane still wondering how Hochstetter was so damned lucky. He avoided all prosecution and was going to walk into the sunset with the lady he loved.

The End

* * *

*That's none of your business!

I want to thank Waikiki, ColHogan, and El Gringo Loco for helping to make this story possible.


End file.
